Like Mother, like Daughter
by Tana2001
Summary: Takes place after "Keg!Max!" ... Rory has slept with Jess and now she has to tell the person she loves most in this world, that she will follow in her footsteps. I know it has been done a lot of times before. Just give it a try please :- ...
1. Chapter 1

_A well – beaten path: Lorelai, Rory, Luke and Jess__ (after Keg Max, Rory and Jess had slept together)_

Lorelai was sitting in the kitchen with her cup of coffee and the paper, when Rory appeared from her bedroom.

"No, that can´t be. Am I haluzinating? Is that you?": she smiled at Rory, stood up and put a cup of coffee in front of her daughter: "Here, Sweets I think you need that this morning especially."

Rory just smiled and sat down: "I think Lane is feeling much worse, since with her it is not only lack of sleep."

"Oh, oh juicy ... tell me.": Lorelai said all excited.

"Well let´s just say there was a lot of beer and even more vomit involved."

Lorelai just smiled at her daughter.

"What? Am I green in the face?": Rory asked confused.

"No, it´s just ... your first real highschool party. I am just so proud!": Lorelai said to her daughter.

The phone rang and Rory stood up: "Well, I am glad I could make you happy.":she said to her mom and then answered the phone: "Hello?"

"Hey!" answered Lane groggily on the other side of the line.

"Wow, you are up!"

"Not soo loud. Take it easy with me today. I just got rid of my mom. She went to church and I think she didn´t notice anything.": Lane said.

"Wow, hiding things from Mrs. Kim. That should become your profession.": Rory joked and then asked: "So did Dave get you home ok?"

"Yeah, he was great. He even held my hair. But speaking of boyfriends. You and Jess were all over each other the later it got and I remember you telling me something about a room and a bed, I´d like to have details now ..."

"Well ...": Rory cautiously peaked out of her room and saw that Lorelai was still in the kitchen and even though she knew that her mother would not eavesdrop on her conversation with Lane, the door was open and she was unconsciously listening.

"Oh, come on Rory, I´m dying here. I´m your best friend you got to tell me about. I have to vicariously live through you here.": Lane whined.

"Lane, I haven´t ... ": Rory began, looking around uncomfortably and hoping that Lane would get the message.

"You haven´t what?": Lane asked and Rory rolled her eyes: _Lane really was hung over_.

"Listen why don´t we meet in the gazebo at 2 pm and I tell you all you want to know.": Rory suggested trying to get away from the touchy issue.

"Oh ... now I got it, you haven´t told Lorelai about it, right.": Lane finally caught on.

"Yes, right. And I really like to tell her first and talk to her about it.": Rory explained.

"I understand completely. So I meet you at 2 pm?"

"See you." Rory hung up and went back into the kitchen, where Lorelai sat looking at her: "Tell me what?": her mother asked with that look on her face.

"Why don´t we go into the living room?": Rory suggested.

"Why? Tell me now!": Lorelai tried.

"I feel like this is more of a couch talk.": Rory said and started walking towards the living room.

"Oh, couch talk, right.":Lorelai said followed her daughter into the living room, where they both sat down on the couch. Lorelai looked at Rory expectantly and said: "Ok, hit me."

Rory took a deep breath and said: "Last night at the party, Jess was there too."

When Rory did not continue, Lorelai said: "Honey, he went there with you, I already knew that." she patted Rory´s thigh: "Hon, you really seem nervous. You know you can tell me anything.": Lorelai tried to encourage her daughter.

"I slept with Jess last night.": Rory blurted out.

Lorelai´s face got serious, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath: "Ok."

"I know I said I would tell you before, but we had just talked about it a few weeks ago. I knew it would happen, I just didn´t know when the situation would come up. And last night, the situation was right and it was good, he was nice to me ... it had it´s weird aspects I admit, but I don´t regret it."

Lorelai sat nothing.

"Mom?": Rory said starting to get freaked out by her mother's silence.

"Where?": Lorelai asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Where did you ... ": Lorelai repeated.

"I told you at the party."

"Where at the party? I mean there are many people at a party.": Lorelai explained her question.

"In one of the rooms. I think it was the guestroom.": Rory answered still confused by the question.

Lorelai swallowed and smiled at Rory: "You are gonna have to give mummy some time to digest this, honey."

Rory nodded: "Sure."

Lorelai closed her eyes again, put an arm around Rory and pulled her into a hug. After a while, she looked Rory into the eyes again and asked: "I know you are not on the pill so I assume you were safe?"

Rory avoided her mother eyes: "Well ... "

Lorelai almost felt her heart stop: "Rory... ???"

When Rory saw the frightened look in her mothers eyes, she quickly answered: "We were safe. We just ...," she hesitated "we had a little trouble."

"What kind of trouble?": Lorelai pressed the issue.

"I don´t want to talk about it!": Rory said uncomfortably.

"Sweets, I believe that answer does not count in a situation like this. Now, spill!!!": Lorelai said in her "mom – voice."

"This is embarrasing ... " When Rory did not continue, Lorelai took a guess: "You had trouble with the condom?"

Rory looked up to her mother: "Yeah, but we solved it and we were safe, I promise!"

"Good, don´t you ever frighten me like that again, ok.": Lorelai said and patted Rory's back.

Her daughter gave her a weak smile:"How did you know?"

"Sweetie, mummy was young herself once, you know."

"I´m sorry I didn´t tell you before. It just happened."

Lorelai took both of Rory´s hands into hers: "Listen, babe. I am proud of you, ok. First of all, you lost your virginity at a teen – cob – rated party ..."

"Mom!!": Rory interjected.

" ... and second of all, I am very glad that you told me about it and talked to me about it, ok. I know it can be embarassing sometimes to talk about that stuff, but it is also important to talk about it. And the fact that you came to me shows I think that I must have done something right."

Rory pulled her mom into a hug: "I love you, mom."

"I´m always there for you. And if you ever think that you cannot tell a living soul about what you have done, come to me, ok?"

"I will, you will always be my best friend!": Rory told her.

Lorelai grinned happily and added a witty remark: "So I have finally beaten Lane, huh?"

"Lane is different ..."

"I know, I´m just teasing you."

"I know. Mom I starving. Breakfast at Luke´s?": Rory asked.

"I think lunch at Luke´s would be more appropriate considering the time, but I think if little Luke is there you might be able to get him to make us some breakfast because let me tell you Luke got competition now when it comes to making pancakes."

"I ´m sure I can swing it!": Rory said.

"That´s my girl!"

Rory left in direction of her room when Loreali called after her:

"Honey, wait. Can I make one more suggestion?"

"No breakfast at Weston´s."

"No, concerning the other ... thing."

"Oh ...," Rory walked back and sat down again, "sure."

"To avoid the whole condom debacle, or at least to take the pressure of it, I was thinking we could make an appointment with Sarah for you. She can check you through, put you on the pill and I can sleep better at night.": Lorelai suggested.

"Sure, I think that sounds good ... I mean ... would you come?"

"Sure, if you want me to, you could also ask Jess ... I mean he takes kind of an advantage out of it as well..."

"No, that would just freak him out and I think that is more of a best friend kind of thing. They have embarrasing things there."

"Hon, if I were you I´d take the appointment now. Once you are pregnant, it gets even more embarrasing, believe me. And yes, Of course I´m coming with you!"

"Thanks, mom. And that pregnancy thing. I think I am gonna give that a few more decades..." "Sounds good to me..." She pulled her daughter into another hug and then they left for Luke´s.

Rory´s appointment with Dr. Levine was not for another two weeks. At that morning, Lorelai was making coffee when Rory came out of her room yawning.

"Oh honey, don´t tell me you are still tired. You went to bed unusually early last night.": Lorelai said while pouring her daughter a cup of coffee.

"I know. No idea what is wrong. I have just been so down for the last couple of days.": Rory sat down at the table.

"Well, then I think it is good, that Sarah is checking you through today. Now, here drink your coffee, that is gonna wake you up at least a little bit."

Lorelai picked Rory up from school today, since Dr. Levine´s place was in Hartford anyway and they went there immediately. The whole place was decorated with pictures of mummies – to – be, newborns and todlers, and all that gave the room a homy feel.

Lorelai and Rory went to the front desk, where a young woman was sitting behind the computer: "How can I help you?"

"My name is Rory Gilmore and I have an appointment at 5.15 pm.": Rory said.

"Ok, Rory ..." she searched through her files "oh, you are Lorelai´s daughter right?"

"Yeah!": Rory confirmed.

"Oh, am I famous here?" asked Lorelai out of the background.

"Oh, Ms. Gilmore I didn´t see you here. Well I wouldn´t say famous but Dr. Levine talks a lot about you, since you were one of her first p;atients," she looked at Rory "and you one of the first babies she delivered.": the woman explained.

"Well, good to know.": Lorelai said with a smile.

"So Rory, you are here for the first time, are you? And just for a normal check – up, right?"

"Yes, first time, normal check – up."

"Ok then I need you to fill out this form with your dates and insurance details. And once your are finished, you can give it back to me and wait with your mom in the waiting room until Dr. Levine is ready for you."

"Ok, thank you." Lorelai helped Rory to fill out the form, and then the took a seat in the waiting room.

"Rory, if you´d please follow me. Before you go in, I am going to take a blood and urin sample from you.": one of the young nurses said to Rory.

"I´ll be here waiting.": Lorelai reassured her.

"Ok," Rory followed the young woman into the laboratory.

Marie, the young nurse, had sent Rory back into the waiting room after she had taken her samples. When Dr. Levine came out of the room to get the files for her next patient, Marie approaches her with Rory´s file. "Hello Marie, who is next?"

"Rory Gilmore.": she answered.

"Oh, Rory, right I read that this morning. Do you happen to know if Lorelai is with her?": Dr. Levine asked delighted.

"She is. They are both in the waiting room."

"Great, I haven´t seen these two in ages."

"Ummh, Dr. Levine, do you have a minute before you go in?": Marie asked.

"Sure, Marie, what is the matter?"

"Well, I did the usual test with Rory for the normal check – up, you know blood and urin. The blood is not ready yet, but the urin test showed indicators of ... well you might want to have a look yourself."

She handed her the file. When Dr. Levine looked at the sheet, she held a hand on front of her mouth and had to sit down: "Oh dear ... You are right ... there is someone following in her mothers footsteps ... "

"So Lorelai was this young as well?": Marie asked.

"She was even younger ... she was 15, when she came to me and I confirmed her pregnancy.": Dr. Levine told her.

"Wow ..." "Well, I better go in. I have no idea how to tell her this though."

"Hello, hello. What a pleasure to have you here." Sarah greeted Rory when she entered the room.

"Hey Dr. Levine, nice to meet you." Rory said and shook the doctor's hand.

Dr. Levine walked behing her desk: "Now Rory. You sure have grown since I last saw you."

"... yeah well ...": Rory said, unsure how to respond.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I am here for a normal check – up and well ... for you to put me on the pill.": Rory said trying to sound confident.

"Ok, you are eighteen. I guess we can do that, but if we needed parental permission, I don´t think that was going to be a problem either." she grinned at Rory, who smiled back and said:

"Mom, is in the waiting room.": Rory said.

"It is ok, don't worry about it. I know that you are close to your mom and that you talked to her about this."

"Ok."

"Right Rory, we a going to run a few more tests with you. First we are going to check your weight and your physical health, and then I ´d like to do a ultrasound and an pelvic exam, ok?": the doctor explained.

Rory gave Sarah a unsure look.

"No need to worry. Just try to relax and it will be over before you know it.": the doctor tried to calm her down.

"And after that the two of us have a little chat, ok?"

"Ok.":Rory agreed.

After all the test were done, Dr. Levine sat down behind her desk again and looked at Rory:

"Now I want to be honest with you now, ok. So what I am about to tell you might shock you at the beginning, but all those tests confirmed my suspicion."

"Am I sick?": Rory asked.

"No, my dear you are not sick. You are perfectly healthy. You are pregnant, Rory."

"Excuse me?"

"There is no doubt. Marie did the urin test, and the hormones we found in there indicate that you are definitely pregnant. About three weeks along."

Rory sat there pale and in shock trying her best to digest what she had just heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory continued just sitting there without saying a word. She tried to think about what Dr. Levine had just told her and digest it but the only thought that came to mind was:

_Mom is going to be so disappointed ... I am going to be a teenage mother and I crushed all my dreams._

"Rory?": Dr. Levine said. When Rory did not respond she came around her desk, sat down beside her and patted her arm.

"Talk to me dear. I know it all seems overwhelming right now, but I am sure I can answer some of the questions you have.": Dr. Levine said trying to get a word out of the crushed teenage girl sitting in front of her.

"I don't know what to say.": Rory whispered.

"Do you want me to call your Mom in?"

"No!": Rory said louder than she actually intended to: "I can't face her right now."

"Rory, I know that you have a very close relationship with your mother. You have to tell her and it won't be that bad. She might be a little shocked at first, but she will give you the support you need."

"How can you know that? She will be shocked and devastated. I did the one thing to her that she was most afraid of. I will be a single mother at the age of 18, her worst fear. She will never support me. And before you ask, yes, we both now where the father is, but he barely got his own life together and I don't see him being a proper father to his child anytime soon.": Rory ranted.

"Ok, calm down. First of all, even though I don't know your boyfriend, I think you should talk to him and give him a chance, and second of all. You are right, you made your mother's worst fear come true, but I am certain that she will help you through this, because she knows better than anybody else, what it is like to go through teenage pregnancy by yourself.": Dr. Levine tried to reason with her.

When Rory did not respond, Dr. Levine stood up and said: "I' ll call her."

When Lorelai came in the door and saw the look on Rory's face she knew immediately that something was wrong. She sat down, put one hand on Rory's back and asked:

"What is going on?"

Rory sat there for a short while. Then she took a deep breath, pulled the ultrasound picture out of her pocket, handed it to Lorelai and said quietly without looking at her mother:

"Your grandchild, Mom."

Lorelai stared at the picture: "You are ... " she whispered.

"Yeah.": Rory interrupted her before she could utter the word.

Lorelai swallowed hard, closed her eyes for a second and then looked at Dr. Levine who just nodded.

Then she looked at Rory, and even though she felt deeply disappointed and devastated, right now all she saw were the tears swelling up in her daughter's eyes, and more than ever she saw herself in Rory 18 years ago. Lorelai pulled her chair close to Rory's and enveloped her in a tight hug. As her arms closed aroung Rory's chest, Lorelai felt her relaxing and heard her silent sobs.

That is how they sat there, Lorelai stroked Rory's her and held her tight and then looked at Dr. Levine:

"Is she physically ok?"

"She is. I did all the test with her. She is about three weeks along.": Dr. Levine answered and handed Lorelai Rory's mother ID: "You should take her home now. I' ll see you in four weeks."

Lorelai waited for Rory to calm herself down a little, then pulled her up, put an arm around her shoulder and took her to the car.

Both of them were quiet on the drive and when they arrived at the house, they both just stayed in the car. Rory did not dare to look up in case that might cause Lorelai took look at her again and she would see the hurt in her eyes. But they both could feel the tension.

Finally, Lorelai broke the silence:

"So, Pizza or Chinese tonight?"

Rory was confused by that question at first, but then forced a smile and said:

"Pizza sound great."

They got out of the car and entered the house and as soon as the front door closed behind them, Rory excused herself:]

"I am gonna go start on my homework. Call me when the pizza gets here."

Rory went in to the direction of her room, when Lorelai said:

"You know I think I am gonna go and pick up the pizza, that way we will not have to wait forever."

"Ok, fine with me. I'll be in my room.": Rory said and closed the door behind her.

Lorelai sighed, sat down at the table and dropped her head into her arms, but before she let herself go completely, she managed to get up again. She grabbed her bag and jacket, went out the back door and ran in direction of Sookie's place as fast as her feet would carry her, and as fast as her heels would allow her to run.

Rory had sat down on her desk, pretending to do her homework but she just could not focus and as she heard the door close, she waited a few more minutes to make sure, that her mother was really gone and then got up and went upstairs to her mother's closet and began to search the drawers in order to find what she was looking for.

_It got to be somewhere, I mean, I know she keeps it here. Ahh there you are, I knew it ..._

She pulled out a cardboard box with her own name written on it. Rory opened it and saw that she had indeed found what she was looking for. She got up and took the box downstairs.

Rory looked around the living room. She opened the box and found several pictures albums labeled "Rory's 1st Christmas" or "Rory's 1st day at elementary school", several old toys and clothes but down at the bottoms she eventually found what she had been looking for: her blanket, that she had dearly loved when she was younger and even still took to bed until she was 12 years old.

_I remember when Mom gave it to me. I was the first thing that she made me, that I consciously remember. She said "for my angel"_

Tears began swelling up in Rory's face. She pulled the blanket out of the box, wrapped it around herself, turned of the light and curled up on the couch, trying to shut herself out from the rest of the world and all the things she would have to face in the next few months.

_I could call Lane I guess, or Jess for that matter. I will have to talk to him eventually if I want or not, he has a right to now. But I don't really feel like talking right now, I just want to be by myself now..._

By now, Lorelai had arrived at Sookie's house.

"Come on, Sookie. Open up.": Lorelai knocked on the door frantically.

"One sec.": Sookie called from inside the house.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Sookie stood ther with Davy in her arms:

"Hey, I am sorry it took so long, but this guy here decided he did not want to go to bed without mommy tonight. He kept crying and crying ..."

Sookie stopped talking abruptly when she saw tears running down Lorelai's cheeks.

"What's wrong honey? Something happen? Is Rory ok?": Sookie asked.

As Lorelai did not respond, Sookie contiued: "Ok, come in sit down. I'll make a cup of coffee and you can tell me what is going on."

Lorelai went inside and sat down, while Sookie brought Davy to Jackson who was already in the bedroom. As she came back, Lorelai had already helped herself to a cup of coffee and they both sat down.

Just as Lorelai wanted to start talking, Jackson came in: "I am sorry to interrupt, but ..." he stopped talking when he saw the state Lorelai was in and decided that she needed Sookie now more than he did and he went off again, determined to solve his diaper problem himself.

Both women sat in silence for a few minutes and Sookie waited patiently for Lorelai to talk, which was not an easy task for her considering had her best friend sitting in front of her crying. But she knew Lorelai well enough not too pressure her right now.

"She is pregnant, Sookie. I failed, I failed soo badly. I wanted her to have everything, everything that I could not have and now she screwed up the same way I did, and it is my fault. It was up to me to avert it and I failed."

Sookie just looked at Lorelai with big eyes:

"Please tell me you are not talking about Rory."

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Oh dear. When did she tell you?"

"I took her to the doctor this afternoon to put her on the pill and well ironically enough, there wasn't really a need for that anymore."

None of them said anything for the next few minutes.

"I failed her. I am a bad mother."

Sookie who was over her initial shock now and back in best – friend – mood, pulled closer to Lorelai and said:

"Honey, do not blame this on you now. There is no point to even look for an answer for the guild question now, because there is none. Focus on what is. I know this is hard on you especially considering your history but her situation is a whole lot different from yours all those years ago, think about it."

"How is it different? She is two years older than I was, the rest seems painfully similar to me."

"No it is not. Rory is going to have her GED by the time she has the baby, she has already gotten into an elite college, that probably won't kick her out just because she is becoming a mother, and most importantly she has a mother who is not also her best friend and confident but also happens to be the to – go – to – girl when it comes to teenage pregnancy and she will support her daughter through this entire experience. Not to mention the support the entire town will give the both of you."

Lorelai gave Sookie a smile: "What would I do without you? You always know how to talk me off the edge?"

Sookie beamed: "Back at you. And speaking off the town, they will all support you after having killed Jess for knocking up Stars Hollow's favorite daughter."

Lorelai could not help but grin at Sookie's comment, but then went back into serious mood:

"Don't talk about him or Luke. I don't know what I am gonna do when I see one of them."

"Ok, where is Rory?"

"She is at home. You could cut the tension with a knife when I left. Neither of us knew how to act. So she went to her room to do her homework and IO said I would go get the pizza that I still haven't ordered yet, by the way." After a little pause, she added: "I should probably get back. Rory is probably freaking out by now, since I know from personal experience that that is what teenage girls do after the strip turned pink, so to speak. I guess I should be the adult now and support her."

"Exactly, go talk to her. Get a few unspoken things out of the way."

Lorelai finished her coffee and got up:

"Thanks Sookie. And not a word to anybody not even Jackson. If this comes out without Jess or Luke knowing about it first all hell will break loose. And I won't even begin to think what my parents are gonna do."

Sookie smiled: "Your welcome that is what I am here for and concerning the other thing of course I won't say anything and I would suggest to take one step at the time. Now go and talk to Rory. She is the one that needs you right now. And let me know how it went."

Before Lorelai left, Sookie gave her a few tubberware containers and said:

"Here, give the poor child something proper to eat, she is going to need her strenght."

"Thanks Sook, bye."

Slowly Lorelai walked home thinking:

_How am I gonna start off? I have no idea, I guess they left that chapter out of the mother handbook. I guess I will see what state she is in when I get home. She will probably be freaking out or be in total denial__. I just have to stay calm. She needs me right now more than ever and I am not going to turn into Emily Gilmore._

When Lorelai stepped on the front porch, he hesitated for a moment to gather her thoughts. But then she took a deep breath, took out her keys and opened the front door.

_A\N Hope u like it. I try to update as soon as I can. I am a little short of time at the moment, with all the christmas stuff going on and work, but I ll do my best!!! The same goes for my other story "Lorelai and Rory - the first 12 years" I am sorry for the lack of update, but I have had kind of a block lately, I hope to be able to update at the weekend! _

_Review please .... helps me put a smile on my face!!! :-))))_


	3. Chapter 3

The house was dark and quiet when Lorelai closed the door behind her, and when she walked into the living room the only thing she could make out was the outline of her daughter curled up on the couch in her baby blanket.

Lorelai kicked off her shoes, approached the couch and knelt down beside Rory.

"Hey, sweets. Are you feeling ok?": Lorelai asked and the look on her face showed deep concern. She gently stroked Rory's cheek and when Rory opened her eyes, she just saw two deep blue eyes red and swollen from all the crying and full of fear looking up at her.

Lorelai gestured that she wanted to sit on the couch, so Rory lifted her head up a little and as Lorelai sat down, she lied down in her Mom's lap.

Lorelai waited a while before she said anything because she wanted to Rory the opportunity to talk first. But she apart from an occasional sob she stayed quiet. So Lorelai started talking in a quiet voice, that was barely more than a whisper:

"The day I found out about you was one that I will always remember. I was sitting on the floor of the girl's bathroom and had skipped first period. In my hand I held a white stick with a pink stripe on it and I could not comprehend that this was actually happening to me. It was both the scariest and best day of my life. I was terrified and totally overwhelmed, because I did not know what to do what to expect and who to talk to. And the pink stripe on that stick had sent all the visions I had had for my life out the window, nothing was ever going to be as it was, and that scared the shit out of me. But I loved you more than anything from the second I found out you existed. I mean how could I not, you were a part of me.

What I am trying to say here, is that it is perfectly normal to be in denial for a few days or to feel overwhelmed and scared. But I want you to realize that as similar as your situation might seem to mine so many years ago, there is one huge difference and that is the fact that you have a Mom and a best friend who is going to be there for you through it all. You will have all my support and and you will have all the advice that you want. We are in this together, you and me.

We are going to figure out a way how to make the best out of the situation. And whatever you decide, you will have my back 100%."

Rory sat up on the couch now and said with tears in her eyes:

"I let you down soo badly, and I am so so sorry."

Lorelai took Rory's hand in hers and looked in the eyes:

"Now even though I have to admit that I am disappointed. I meant everything I just said. You are still my baby girl and we are going to get through this. Luckily I have a bit of experience when it comes to teenage motherhood.": Lorelai added with a smile.

"I just feel so overwhelmed. I mean I always knew what I was going to do with my life. Everything was planned out and I liked it. Now everything I have worked for is tossed out the window. I mean I have a college acceptance letter sitting on my desk. What am I gonna do with that? How am I going to tell Dad, Grandma and Grandpa?"

Rory dropped her head and added in a low voice so that it was not clear if she was actually talking to Lorelai or more to herself:

"How I am gonna tell Luke and Jess?"

"Listen, I know that there is a lot out in the open right now. And all of those questions are going to have to be answered eventually, but my advice to you now would be that you take yourself a few days to get over the shock and to let the news sink in."

"But how can I face him and not tell him? And we are supposed to be at Grandma's for dinner tomorrow night. I am not sure I can sit through an entire meal with something like this hanging in the air.": Rory said in an upset voice.

"It is totally up to you when and how you tell everybody."

"How did you tell Dad about me?": Rory asked and looked at her mother.

"I pulled him into a quiet corner and just told him, but that was about three weeks after I had taken the test.": Lorelai explained.

Rory sighed and was quiet. Lorelai put an arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug:

"Not everything has to be answered right now, honey. Take your time and try not to stress yourself out too much. You still have to have in the back of your mind, that your body is going through major changes right now and needs his strenght. So I suggest, that we call it a day now and have a good nights sleep. It is late. And you might see some things in a different light tomorrow."

Lorelai was about to get up when she heard Rory saying:

"I don't deserve this."

"You don't deserve what, sweets?": Lorelai asked confused.

"You being so understanding and supportive after I disappointed you in the worst possible way by making your worst fear coming true. You should hate me."

Lorelai looked Rory in the eye once again:

"Sweets, listen to me. I could never ever hate you, you hear me. I am disappointed and I will need support through this as well, but you still are my beautiful and smart daughter who I will always love and who I will always be there for whatever happens in your life. I have loved you since the day the nurse put you in my arms for the first time and even before that and that love has not stopped and will never stop."

"I love you, too Mom.": Rory said while trying her best to swallow the tears she felt coming up.

"Now, come on let's go to bed."

Rory hesitated: "Can I sleep with you tonight? I just don't want to be alone."

"Of course you can."

The both of them went upstairs to Lorelai's bedroom and got ready for bed.

Half an hour later, Rory was still wide awake and Lorelai could tell that something was troubling her even though she wasn't facing her. But she wanted to leave her to her own thoughts now. She would confide in her when she was ready to.

"Mom?": Rory whispered.

"Yeah, honey."

"Something is going on with Jess and he won't talk to me about it. I just don't know what to do, I have already asked him a couple of times, because it has been going on for a while, but he won't talk. I mean I am his girlfriend, he should trust me with stuff that is bothering him. I just don't know where we are standing right now, because after thet night at the party ... you know, I just thought we would have come close. Not that that was the reason I slept with him. I wanted to I really did and not because I felt obligated or something but because I felt ready and love him. And even though it kind of had consequences I did not want to have, I don't regret it. But the thing is we haven't come closer. More like the opposite, he is more distant than ever if anything has changed at all. He is evasive and all."

Rory paused for a minute, before she added:

"I am afraid to lose him and if I share this kind of news now with him I am scared I will drive him away even further. I mean our communication has never been great, but how can I discuss a future with him if he can't even share with me what is going on with his life ... and having a baby together means that you have to discuss your future.": Rory stopped talking and looked over at Lorelai for the first time since she had started talking.

Lorelai turned to face Rory:

"I can't really tell you what to do now. But you are right with everything you just said. He should be able to confide in you. But you can't make him talk, he has to want too. I understand that now is not best point in your relationship to be telling him he is going to be a father, but the longer you wait the more difficult it is and I for one would not advise you to wait so long that he can figure it out himself, if you know what I mean."

"I am going to go over to him tomorrow and see how it goes. I think he should be the first person to know."

"I agree. And now I think you should get some sleep, ok?": Lorelai said and tugged Rory into her blanket. She put an arm around her and let her settle in her arm.

"I love you, Mom.": Rory said in a tired voice.

"I love you too, babe forever and ever. Now sleep."

A few minutes later, Lorelai listen to Rory's deep and steady breathing and knew that her daughter was asleep. She dropped a kiss on Rory's hair and whispered: "We will get through this, I promise." as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

When Rory woke up in the morning, she noticed that her mom had already gotten up. Slowly she turned around in the bed.

_I slept a lot better, than I thought I would. What time is it?_

Rory blinked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 12.45p.m.

"Oh, my God!": Rory jumped out of bed, put on her slippers and rushed downstairs, where she found her mom sitting at the table, doing paperwork for the Inn.

"Why did you not wake me up? I would have had to go to school.": Rory said when she entered the kitchen.

Lorelai looked up and smiled at her:" Well, good morning to you to. I figured you needed your sleep since it was almost three o clock last night until you fell asleep. And don't worry about your perfect attendance, freak, I called the school and told them you were sick. But I will also give you a note for the teacher on Monday if it makes you feel better."

"But Mom, I can't miss school. Not now, I need to graduate.": Rory said as she sat down at the table.

"Honey, you needed your sleep, and you need to give yourself some time now, ok. Stressing yourself out is no good. And by the way no one can take that diploma away from you anymore now. The ceremony is in 2 weeks and you have all the requirements to graduate."

"I guess you are right."

"In that case yes. And now we need to get some food into you. You need your strength. I went to Luke early this morning and since I did not know what you would be in the mood for, or what you would actually be able to keep down, I got one of everything."

Lorelai started preparing the breakfast.

"Was he there?": Rory asked without looking up.

Lorelai turned around and looked at her daughter:"He was'nt. But it was early so he might still have been in bed. I am sure if you go to Luke's later on he will be there." She gave Rory a reassuring smile, since she knew how hard it was being a teenager and having to work up the courage to tell your boyfriend that he got you pregnant.

"I am really not hungry, Mom. I think I just take a cup of coffee and then I am going to take a walk and on my way back I will see if he is back from school.": Rory said.

"No no no, coffee is off limits for you now, young lady. And you got to eat something even if it is not much. Eating regularly is essential during a pregnancy especially a teenage pregnancy."

She walked over to the counter and then put a glass of orange juice in front of Rory: "Now, would you rather have eggs and bacon or pancakes?"

Rory sighed: "Well if I have to I'd chose eggs."

"Eggs it is." Lorelai put the scrambled eggs and the bacon on a plate, but as soon as she had put the plate in front of Rory, her expression changed and the color disappeared form her face.

"Or not.": she mumbled, put a hand in front of her mouth and ran of to the bathroom.

Lorelai watched her run off and said to the eggs and the bacon: "Well, I am sorry guys but I don't think you will be able to come back into the house for the next eight months at least."

She put the plate back on the counter and followed Rory. Cautiously she knocked on the bathroom door: "Can I come in, Sweets?"

"Yes.": Rory answered quietly form inside.

Lorelai slowly opened the door and peaked inside. Rory was sitting next to the toilet, her arms wrapped around her legs, tears running down her face.

Lorelai went to the sink, wet a facecloth and filled a glass with cold water. Then she knelt down next to Rory, offered her the water and put the wet cloth in the neck.

"You think you are gonna be sick again?"

"I don't know.": Rory whispered.

Suddenly Rory felt another wave of nausea coming up. She turned around to face the toilet and started throwing up.

Lorelai rubbed her back and held her hair back. Once Rory was done, Lorelai put the wet cloth back to her neck and wet another for her face.

Rory wiped her mouth and now she could not hold back the tears anymore. She buried her face in her mom's chest and started to sob.

As Lorelai heard the sobs subside, she quietly said: "You feeling any better? Rory just nodded. "Sweetie, what happened? You were fine when you came down into the kitchen, what caused the meltdown?"

It took Rory a couple of minutes to collect her thoughts but then she answered: "It just ... I don't know. When I got up everything that happened yesterday felt unreal as if it had been a dream. But when I suddenly started to feel nauseous and had to run to the bathroom, everything started coming back to me. The reality that it was not a bad dream but actually happening. I think that caused the meltdown."

"That feeling is completely natural, hon. I remember feeling like that myself. And at the beginning it is a hard thing to realize that the having a baby part is real, because nothing has changed yet, and when the morning sickness hits you realize that something is changed after all. As I said, give yourself some time. And if you feel a mood-swing or a meltdown coming, you know where to find me."

Rory smiled at her Mom: "Thanks Mom."

"You are very welcome. Now what do you think. Would a shower make you feel better? I always helped me, after you made me feel as if I would not be able to leave the bathroom the entire day."

"I think it would. And then I am gonna go and talk to Jess. I know you think I need to give myself some time, but I need to know where we stand and I think that'll help me handling the situation.": Rory said.

"Ok, if that is the way you want to do it, I have to accept it. Now you jump into the shower and I will prepare something to eat for you.": Lorelai said.

As she saw Rory taking a breath to say something, she interjected: "Now, I know what you want to say, but you need to get something into you stomach, especially before that talk you are facing. And I promise you it won't be eggs or bacon."

Rory smiled as her mother left the bathroom _I seriously would not know what I'd do without her._

When Rory came into the kitchen after her shower, she found a note from her mom on the table:

Hon, I hope you are feeling better. I had to go to the Inn. Let me know how the talk went. Love ya.

Rory smiled to herself when she found a bowl of fruit salad and a stack of pancakes on the table as well. Next to the food Rory found another note:

I hope you will be able to eat that. I was always craving fruit when I was pregnant with you. If not, put it on the list on the fridge, Love mom.

When Rory had finished her breakfast, she put on her shoes and walked over to the diner.

Before she opened the door, she took a deep breath _Come on you can do it. You have to grow up now. And you are gonna have to tell him sooner or later, there is no such thing as the perfect moment._

She pulled herself together and entered the diner.

"Hey Luke.": Rory said in a voice that sounded much more chipper than her mood actually was.

"Hey Rory.": Luke greeted her back. He was standing behind the counter counting receipt since the after lunch lull had kicked in just a few minutes ago.

Rory approached the counter, but did not sit down: "Is Jess home from school yet?"

Luke looked at her and said: "He is. He said they had had a half day even though I have trouble believing that. He is upstairs."

"Ok, would you mind if I go upstairs. I have to talk to him about something."

Luke shot her a look.

"Really just talk Luke. It is important, and I would appreciate you not bursting in every few minutes because we are really just talking.": Rory reassured him _Not that any of that would matter now._

"All right."

Rory walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in.": Jess answered from inside.

Rory opened the door and walked in. When Jess saw who it was, he sat up on the couch and stared at her.

"Hey."

"Hey, back.": Jess said.

There was definitely a tension in the room and neither of them knew how to act. The last few weeks since the party had been weird between them.

Rory sat down next to him: "Listen Jess, I need to know where we stand. And I think that is a justified question, because we both know the past few weeks were not great."

When did not say anything, she continued: "Listen something happened yesterday and I know that you are not Mr. Communicato but it is important that we are trying to solve this communication problem we have because, and I am not sure this is the best moment or the best way to tell you but I am just gonna do it before I talk myself out of saying it at all – I am pregnant!": Rory ranted on. Rory let out a sigh of relief, glad to finally have said it, and she looked expectantly at Jess.

Jess, though, just sat there. Rory thought she had seen him flinch, but other than that he did not react at all and the expression on his face was unreadable.

After what felt like eternity, Rory quietly said: "Jess? Did you hear what I just said?"

"I have go. I promised Luke to help out today.": Jess suddenly said, stood up and left the apartment, before Rory had the chance to respond.

When the door had closed, Rory just said there, unable to move, tears running down her face. She angrily wiped them away.

_Stupid hormones. I can't believe it. I have imagines a hundred different ways how this would go, but that he would just leave without reacting at all did not even occur to me._

As Jess came downstairs, he grabbed a towel and started wiping the table even though they were spotless. That was what Luke saw him doing when Luke came out of the storage room.

"What are you doing?": Luke asked.

"What does it look like? I am wiping the tables." :Jess answered slightly annoyed.

"I meant what are you doing here. Rory went up to see you. That was about five minutes ago. She said she had something important to talk to you about. You can't possibly have finished you conversation already, because when it come to talking, she is little Lorelai – never stops."

"Well, Uncle Luke, we learn something new every day.": Jess replied trying to avoid Luke's stare. _Indeed we do, and some of us learn that they are going to be a Daddy in nine months time_

Luke watched his nephew intently_._ _Something big is going on there._

That was when Rory appeared behind the curtain, her face tear strained. She crossed the diner witout looking at either of them and left in direction of her house. That was all Luke needed to react. He approached Jess and pulled him into the storage room by his arm.

"Come on. The two of us are going to have to have a talk."

"Will you let go of me."

Luke yelled: "Caesar you are in charge." and closed the door.

He turned Jess around and looked him straight into his eyes: "You need to tell me what happened up there just now. And I won't accept a "I don't want to talk about it" because you better suck it up and do talk about it. I have watched the two of you for past few weeks and something is definitely up. First of all you two spent way less time together than you used to and secondly I noticed that weird incident right before Fran's funeral. Rory walking past the diner without coming in, you walking to the door and back without going out. You tell me what is going on there."

Jess still avoided his uncles gaze and stayed quiet, so Luke continued talking:

"What is going on? I know that you don't care about anything. But I thought I cared about Rory. That girl is the best thing that has happened to you so far, so you better not screw it up. I swear to God if ..."

"She told me she was pregnant.": Jess said quietly but loud enough and Luke heard every syllable.

Luke stopped mid sentence:"What?"

"She said we needed to work out our communication problem, because yesterday she found out that she was pregnant.": Jess explained.

"I hope to God you are kidding.":Luke said even though he had a hard time even standing straight.

Jess just kept staring at Luke, and Luke interpreted it as his way of saying "I am not kidding".

"Jess, do you know what that means? I mean ... how could this even happen?

"If you are seriously asking me how this happened, we need to have a whole different discussion."

But Luke shot back at him: "This is not the time for your quips, Smart ass. I mean, Jess I didn't even know the two of you were that ... physical."

"Well ...": was the only thing Jess responded.

"Does Lorelai know?": Luke eventually asked.

"She didn't say, but I assume so."

"So what did you do that Rory started crying?":Luke asked.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I need some time by myself.":Jess said and went for the door.

"Jess!"

"Luke. Get off my back will you. I am sorry I made her cry, but first of all I heard that that is something women do when they are pregnant something to do with the hormones and second of all nobody ever told me how to react when your girlfriend tells you she is pregnant. I guess not saying anything at all wasn't the best of all the options I had to chose from, but I can't change that now, can I? Now, please I need some time." : and with that Jess left the storage room and the diner.

Luke sat down on one of the boxes and buried his head in his hands.

Jess had gone to the bridge.

Luke decided to give Jess an hour to himself before he followed him.

"Can I sit down?": Luke asked.

"It is a free country ..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Luke started to talk: "Listen, I know you are not good at listening to adults or taking advice at all, but I think you are in a situation now where you need some, so please just listen to me."

Luke paused for a second to give Jess the chance o say something, but when he didn't Luke went on: "When you told me before, what Rory said to you ... believe me, the first thing I wanted to do was kill you, because I am sure Rory filled you in on her mom's and her history and you know what Rory getting pregnant as a teenager means. But what happened happened, so the reason I came here is to tell you that I am going to be there for you through it all. I am going to give you all the support and advice you want or need. I am not going to let you down and god knows you are going to need somebody now. But I swear to God Jess, if you disappear and abandon her the way your father abandoned you and the way Rory's father abandoned her, I am going to hunt you down and make you come back. And believe me, I am going to find you wherever you go."

Jess still did not say anything, but by the look on his face, Luke could tell that he appreciated everything he just said and that he accepted his help.

After a few minutes, Jess said with a terrified look on his face: "Lorelai is going to kill me."

Luke gave his nephew a small smile and only said: "Oh yes she will."

A\N _I hope you like it!! Review please __... Another update is coming soon!!!_

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far. Makes it a lot more fun to write the story!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

When Rory left the diner, she did not go back to the house but went to the Inn.

"Michel, is Mom here?": Rory asked when she arrived at the front desk.

"Kitchen.": he answered curtly.

"Ok, thanks.": Rory said and left in direction af the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Lorelai who had been talking to Sookie looked up: "Hey hon."

Immediately, Lorelai saw the hurt and desperation in her daughters eyes. She put an arm around her shoulder and said:

"Come on let's go into my office."

Lorelai let Rory to her office, closed the door behind her and asked:

"So how did it go?"

"He just left without saying a word," Rory said while looking at her mom hoping for some kind of perspective on how to react.

"He said nothing?": Lorelai asked incredulously.

"No, he didn't – well he said he had to go downstairs to help Luke in the diner, but nothing that could in any universe have been construed as an reaction to 'I am pregnant' How could he do this, he must have known it wasn't easy for me to come to him and how did he think did it make me feel to be just left sitting there, watching him walk away while I have his baby growing inside of me."

"Hon, I know I am not usually the one to defend Jess, but in that case maybe you should consider giving him some time and a chance to come back and explain himself."

"I guess,": Rory said quietly.

"Listen.": Lorelai suggested: "How about I get you out of the grandparents dinner tonight. I just tell them you are sick – which by the way is not completely untrue considering this mornings bathroom incident."

Rory could muster up a smile: "That sounds good. Thanks Mom. I don't think I could face them tonight. Maybe Lane could come over and we could watch some movies."

"I think that is a very good idea,babe."

"All right. I am gonna see you at home." Rory said and walked towards the door.

"I will. I won't be long and when I come home I will bring you something to eat and don't say you are not hungry because I would hate to repeat myself that you have to eat."

Rory smiled: "I'll see you at home, Mom."

"Ok, Sweets."

When Rory had closed the door behind her, Lorelai sat down at her desk lost on her thoughts:

_I still can't wrap my mind around this. My Rory, my baby girl – pregnant at 18. I know I told her to take herself some time but we have to figure out what we are gonna do. The babe – college – her future. Going to college with a baby that you have to look after is hard and she won't be able to experience college the way you should experience it. Even if I help her out she will always have that obligation to look after somebody._

Lorelai sighed and picked up the phone.

"Mom? It's Lorelai."

"Lorelai? What can I do for you?": Emily asked.

"Listen I just wanted to tell let you know that Rory won't be coming to dinner tonight. She is sick."

"Oh, I am sorry she is sick. Of course she will be excused. We will see you at 7." And having said that, Emily hung up without even giving Lorelai a chance to agree.

"Yes mother you will be seeing me.": Lorelai said in an annoyed voice.

"Honey, I am home.": Lorelai called as she entered the house this evening.

She went into the kitchen and put the take out on the table.

\\\

"Rory?"

"I'm upstairs."

Lorelai went upstairs and peaked into her own bedroom and she saw Rory sitting on the bed with sheets of paper spread all around her and her laptop sitting on her lap.

"What you doing?": Lorelai asked with a curious look an her face.

"Homework.": Rory answered matter – of – factly: "I called Paris and she told me what was going on in school today. I am already behind with the graduation edition for th paper and all the studying I gonna have to do until finals."

"I thought you were going to take it easy today and ask Lane to come over."

"I was but then I realised that if she came over I'd have to tell her and she'd want to discuss it and I just wanted to go a few hours without talking and thinking about the fact that ...": she hesitated: "I am pregnant with Jess baby."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and could completely imagine what she felt right now, that's why she didn't press the subject, even though she thought that it would have to be dealt with rather sooner than later.

"Ok.":Lorelai said: "Listen, I brought pizza an Chinese, whatever you are in the mood for. I can bring it up if you want."

"That'd be great, Mom.": Rory said without looking up from her computer.

"Ok.": Lorelai said and walked to the door, but then turned around again: "Hey, I am just curious. Is there any particular reason you are studying in my room on my bed even though you have a perfectly comfortable desk downstairs."

"Well, I like your room."

"Ok, with logic like that.": Lorelai simply said but still had a concerned look on her face.

\\\

Lorelai left the house to drive to Hartford at 6, since she wanted to stop at Luke's for a cup of coffee.

"Hey Luke. I really need a cup of coffee right now. I have to deal with my parents alone tonight and I really can't do this witout having a cup of your wonderful coffee beforehand.": Lorelai ranted on when she entered the diner.

Luke put a mug in front of her, but didn't utter a word, instead he just looked at her.

Lorelai gazed back: "What's wrong. Do I have a red spot on my nose, or are we in a fight I don't know about?"

As Luke continued to give her that uncomfortable look, it clicked: "You know." Lorelai simply said and Luke just nodded.

"It is ok, Luke. It is no one's fault. It happened and now we have to deal with it the best we can. I have seen my parents reaction so at least I know how you should not react." After a pause she added: "So I guess Jess told you? Did you talk to him? Because I don't know if you know this or not but he just walked out on Rory when she told him and she was kind of upset and even though I still can't believe it I defended Jess and told her to give him some space and a chance to explain himself."

"I did talk to him and told even though I would love to kill him right now he would have my full support but I also made very clear that if he abandoned her I'd kick his ass."

Lorelai smiled at him and was touched by his concern for both of the teenagers.

"That's very noble of you, Luke."

"Did you ... you know, know that they were that physical?"

"I did yeah, Rory told me the morning after the night it happened."

"You did such a great job, Lorelai. I mean, I don't know a lot about teenagers but I don't think there are many thet talk to their parents about this kind of stuff." Then he added: "What is she gonna do about college?"

"We haven't really gotten around to talk about that. We only found out yesterday. It think it is more important now for the both of them to come to terms with each other."

"Yeah, I guess you are right.": Luke agreed.

"I have to get to my parents house now. I'll let you know when we are gonna tell them so you can tell Jess to hide.": Lorelai said with a smirk on her face when she left the diner.

Luke just grinned and mumbled: "See you tomorrow."

\\\

Rory was still in Lorelai's room doing her homework when she heard somebody knocking on the door. She went downstairs, opened the door and saw Jess standing in front of her with an expression on his face that she had never seen before: fear, uncertainty and desperation.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come in.": Rory said back.

They were standing in the foyer in an uncomfortable silence until Rory said: "You want something to drink?"

"No thanks. Could we sit down? I have spent all day at the bridge thinking – something I have rarely done before - and I came here now to tell you what has been going on with me and to talk to you about ..." :he hesitated: "well ... about what you told me before."

"Ok, well let' s sit down.": Rory said and gestured to the couch.

"Won't your Mom be home soon?"

"She is at Friday night dinner tonight. So she won't be home until 9 at least."

Jess nodded and sat down on the couch. Rory sat down next to him and said: "Ok, so talk."

_A\N Ok chapter 5 is up. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think I am always open for suggestions!!! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted to have a new chapter for the talk with Jess._

_I wish you all a happy christmas btw :-))_


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, first of all I want to say that I am sorry, that I just run out on you before.": Jess started still focusing on his feet and nervously shifting on the couch.

"It´s ok. I mean, it is not ok, but ...": she looked at him and smiled: "I am just glad you came back!"

"Listen, Rory. The reason I have been so distant in the past few weeks was that the principal told me that I would not be allowed to graduate this year. I flunked high school because I missed out too much. I thought I had it under control, but apparently I did not. I missed too many days."

"Jess, you are smarter than most af the kids at that school.": Rory said.

"I know that, which is why it is so damn embarrassing that I failed. I mean I still haven´t told Luke.": Jess said trying to avoid her gaze.

They were quiet. Jess just sat there trying to think how to continue and Rory did her best to digest the news.

"What are you gonna do?": Rory finally asked.

Jess was quiet and only looked at his feet, so Rory went on:

"What about the other thing I told you about today? Have you given it any thought yet?"

Jess swallowed: "I want to be honest with you. You know I like you a lot, you mean everything to me, in fact you are the first girl I really am interested in. I am not sure if I am ready to say the three big words yet but my feelings for you are definitely going into that direction. What I am trying to say here is that I decided that I am going to go to Philadelphia for a while. I need to get my life on track. I know a few guys there who own kind of a book store there and I have already been writing articles for them. They offered me to join them there and help them edit their magazines and run the store."

He paused for a minute to look for any kind of reaction in Rory's eyes, but when she stayed quiet he went on:

"Rory, I know that sounds really selfish and all, but after what you have told me today I realized I need to pull myself together now. Sure I could life out of Luke's pocket another year and repeat senior year, but I am not going to do that. I need money ... we need money. Even if it doesn't sound like it know, but I will do my damnest not be the kind of father that mine or yours was ... is, I want to be there for my kid and want it to know me, but before I can try to be the father I need this time for myself to get back on track. I will work at the book store, write aritcles, try to make myself a name and work half time somewhere else."

He looked at Rory once more before he asked: "Do you get at all where I am coming from?"

Rory stayed quiet but after a while she whispered: "You do realize that I would kill to have this time, don't you? This time to figure out what to do, go someplace and see what life is like there."

"Rory ... I am going to come back. I just need this time away from everything to get things started.": Jess tried to defend himself.

"And that justifies leaving me here behind to deal with all the crap that I am going to have to face in the next nine month on my own. It is not just you that is insecure about the future. I know I was the one of the both of us that had the plan. But that plan is out the window, have you ever thought about that? I don't know how the hell I could go to college now and I haven't even thought about it once what I would want to do with my life without a college degree.": Rory yelled. She had got up and was standing a bit further away from him now.

"I am just trying to do the right thing. And I thought taking responsibility and earning money would be it. Why are you yelling at me now?"

"Are you seriously asking me that now? You are leaving me here alone, Jess. ALONE! I guess it never occured to you that I might want you here during these nine months, because believe it or not even though I have only been dealing with stuff for 2 days, no 18 year old should have to deal with.": Rory tried.

"You have your mom, Rory. She is so much better at all that stuff than I would ever be. She knows what you are going through, she can comfort you. All that stuff you are going through is a huge mystery for me.": Jess said in a quiet voice trying to calm her down a bit.

But it backfired right away as Rory started yelling with tears in her eyes: "You know what you are right I have my mom, that is all I need. Go, go off into the world and find yourself, that is the same thing that my Dad said to my Mom when she got pregnant. And we both know how that turned out. Now, go please I can't look at you."

"Rory, come on. I am not trying to talk myself out of my responsibility, that is what your Dad did. I am trying to take responsibility."

"Will you just go away, GO, I can't stand to look at you!!"

"Rory ... "

"Leave!!!"

"Fine. I'm leaving!": Jess yelled back, grabbed his jacket and slammed the door shut behind him.

Rory just stood in the middle of the living room and broke out in tears. She walked over where the phone was and dialled the familiar number.

"Hey hon." Lorelai said as she picked up.

"Mom?": Rory sobbed into the phone: "Can you come?"

"I am on my way."

\\\\\

Lorelai rushed home and found Rory in her room with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh honey, what happened? Did Jess not show up at all?": Lorelai asked with a sympathatic look on her face. She sat down beside Rory and put on arm around her.

"He was here ..." Rory sobbed: "To tell me he is leaving. He is going to Philly to work in some stupid book store. And he is leaving me here to deal with all this crab by myself."

"Shh, honey. Try to calm down. We will be alright. You will be alright.": Lorelai said in a soothing voice. She pulled Rory closer and comforted her by stroking her hair.

After half an hour, Rory had cried herself to sleep so Lorelai got up wrote Rory a note in case she would wake up and left the house.

\\\\\

Luke opened the door after a few minutes.

"Is Jess here?": Lorelai asked and witout even waiting for a reply she rushed past him into the apartment where she found Jess sitting on his bed.

Lorelai forced herself to a quiet voice and said:

"You crushed her, Jess. She is devastated. I seriously don't see what she sees in you, but apparently there must be something. How can you just say that you are going to take off and leave after you know from personal experience what it is like to grow up without a father ..."

At that point, Jess interrupted her: "Now stop right there. I know you hate me but could you please hear me out here, because only hearing Rory's point of view about our conversation really makes me look like an inconsiderable jerk."

Jess explained his plan to Lorelai and finished by saying:

"I tried to make her see why I was going to leave for a while. I tried to calm her down and reason with her but apparently all she heard was the word 'leaving'."

Lorelai had listened without interrupting him, and when he finished she said with a small smile on her face: "Jess, never even try to reason with a pregnant woman, especially an 18 year old."

"Apparently you learn something new every day.": Jess muttered.

"Now enough with the joking," Lorelai said sincerely: "I get and applaud that you want to take responsibility by getting your life back on track and finding a profession that gives you a steady income without your diploma. But does it have to be Pennsylvania, I mean you have to understand Rory as well. She wants you to be close that is all she sees right now. And she is insecure, you see, how can she know for sure that you will come back. She does not have good experiences with men saying they are coming back and you my friend do not have the best track record."

"I told her I'd be coming back and I will keep my word. But all that pregnancy stuff is freaking me out, so what good am I here. You are a much bigger help to her."

"But I am not the one who gave the other half of the cromosomes, am I? She likes you Jess, you mean so much to her. And I know where she is coming from with this whole 'I want my boyfriend to be there for me' attitude, believe me, I wished to same thing when I was pregnant with her and did not get much of a response. I suppose it is hard to understand for guys, but that is how it is. Listen, ulitamately it is your decision to make. Just let me have my say here. I now too good what kind of pressure an unexpected pregnancy puts on a young couple, but they say "We are pregnant" for a reason, because both partners need each other and even though men do not go through the physical changes, they need their adjusting period as well. The best advice I can give you here is if you really mean it and take responsibility go talk to her again. It is not just your future that hangs in the balance here, we haven't even started to talk about Rory's. Talk to her and try to be there for her as best as you can and try to get used to that pregnancy stuff. It prepares you for fatherhood and the diapers are not gonna change themselves, so suck it up. Luke and I will both be there to support you. And once you make the decision to be there for her stick with it, because if you don't be prepared to appear on the 'most wanted' list of Stars Hollow."

"I sincerely want to be on board. And I am not going to Philly to run or leave her alone. I am going because I have connections there that make it possible for me to earn money."

"Good, let her know that and make sure she gets it right this time."

"I'll try my best.": Jess said and let out a sigh.

"Well I should be going and leave you men to talk. Judging Luke's facial expression he wasn't on board about anything we just talked about."


	7. Chapter 7

_A\N Here comes your update! Hope you like it. I will write about all the problems that have to be faced at the beginning of Rory's pregnancy pretty detailed and then maybe jump a few months._

_Review please!!_

Lorelai had tried to talk to Rory over the rest of the weekend but Rory kept herself busy all Sunday long with schoolwork, claiming that she was way behind on her study schedule for finals. But Lorelai knew her well enough to know that that was only partly true and she actually avoided a conversation with Jess.

On Monday though, Lorelai decided this was going to have to end and she drove to Hartford that afternoon to pick Rory up from school.

When she saw her coming out and heading for the bus she waved at her.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Did we agree that you would pick me up?": Rory said greeting her Mom with a hug.

"No we didn't but I just thought you might like a ride home once in a while.":

Lorelai said and got into the car.

"Mom?" Rory asked and looked at her mother with that look on her face.

"Did something happen?"

"No, hon, nothing happened. I just ... ok I give. I came to pick you up because I didn't want you to chicken out of a conversation with Jess again. And I thought a car ride would be a pretty good time to talk about what happened between you to."

"Oh.": Rory said focusing intently on her feet.

"Listen, you know me well enough to know that I don't force you into something you really don't want to do. But I went to talk with Jess to hear his side of the story. Now before you get mad at me let me finish. I don't intent to become a messager between the two of you, I am just trying to reason with you here by making you see another point of view.

I know the concept of running and denial too well, believe me, but I really think the both of you would feel less crabby if you sat down and talked this stuff out. Talk with each other and either agree on a plan how to work this situation out together or make a clean break and say we can't make it trough this together at the moment. It is too big for us. Don't let each other out of the room until you agree on something. Whatever the decision will be, it will lift a huge weight of your shoulders."

Lorelai paused to give Rory a chance to respond but when she stayed quiet, Lorelai added:

"Most of the time I was pregnant with you, things with your Dad were as undecided as they could possibly be. We didn't talk about things, we barely found time without our parents. We neither broke up nor did we say that we would stay together. It was all out in the open. And after I denied his proposal, we both did not know how to act around each other. I don't want you to make that mistake. There are a lot of hard things that we are going to have to face in the next few months and years really, so we should get rid of the issues that can be resolved right now. And once that is over I think we should start to think about what is going to happen to your college plans."

Lorelai gave Rory a small smile: "This is the end of my speech now. You don't have to agree or disagree or say anything at all. Think about it and let me know what kind of decision you made and we stick with it."

After they had been driving for a while, Rory said:

"What about Grandma and Grandpa and Dad?"

Lorelai sighed and said: "I think we need to have some facts and decisions before we talk to them. You are still only three weeks so there is really no rush. Sort your stuff out with Jess first. We will fight one battle at the time."

\\\\

When they drove into Stars Hollow, Rory said:

"You can drop me off at Luke's."

After Rory had exited the car, Lorelai didn't drive away. Instead she watched Rory go into the diner, talk to Luke and then disappear behind the curtain. All that time she didn't notice Sookie standing right next to the car until Sookie opened the door and took a seat. The two women were sitting in silence until Lorelai whispered:

"She shouldn't have to deal with this. I tried to be strong, understanding and I really want to come to terms with the fact that my 18 year old daughter is pregnant but it is so freaking hard to have to watch my baby girl go through the same things I had to go through. She was supposed to have more than me."

Tears were swelling up in Lorelai eyes. Sookie patted her arm and stroked her back trying to be as close as possible to her best friend considering they were sitting in a car.

"Shh honey. It is ok to let yourself go once in a while. This situation is hard on the both of you. But she is soo lucky to have you."

\\\\

When Rory had entered the diner, Luke saw her and he just nodded his head which was his way of saying that Jess was upstairs and it was ok for her to go up.

Rory knocked on the apatment door and entered after Jess' response. Jess got up when Rory came in and started talking:

"I thought we could have a normal talk now, since I mean you freaked out on me and then I freaked out on you so we are even now and ready for a serious talk."

Jess gave her a relieved smile: "Definitely."

"First I have to know. Do you want to be on board on full time or not?"

"I want to be on board full time."

"Ok, so that having been established, you want to tell me again what you said about Philly the other day? I promise I will try to listen reasonably."

"Well, I tried to tell you that I was going to go to Philly for a couple af months to work with those guys that run a bookstore. I have always wanted to be doing something with books and I have always wanted to write. This might be the opportunity to make a living without a high school diploma. I'll able to support us and the baby and Luke offered me to work at the diner as well."

Rory listened to him and was quiet even after Jess had finished talking.

"Rory?": Jess asked cautiously, desperately waiting for her to say something.

Rory took a deep breath, looked at him and said:

"Listen Jess I have been thinking a lot these past few days. I find it good you want to take responsibility and I think you should go to Philly. That sounds like a good thing. And I also think that we shouldn't change too much between the two of us now. I mean like getting a freaked with taking responsibility and think we have to move in together or get joint accounts or something. I would like to just leave it the way it is. Go to Philly and I'll stay with Mom and even after you come back I think we should keep it that way. All the other stuff would be too much for us to handle right now and I'll need Mom now and also during the first time the baby is born, I think we both do. I am not trying to dut you off or something I just figured we both need our private area sometimes. You are always welcome. In fact I am going to demand your presence and involvement. The baby will need the both of us. I don't know id that is the right way to handle this now, but ..."

And that's when Jess cut her of:

"I don't know either but it sounds good to me. And I' ll guess it will take a lot of pressure of us. I mean I am still trying to comprehend that in 9 months there will be a baby."

"Me too, I am glad you see it that way."

"What are you going to do about college?": Jess asked.

"Well, I think I am forced to postpone it for a year. Or maybe I can do a few courses during winter semester depending on how I feel. But I'll definitely want to get a college degree, I' ll just have to live at home. It is just a thought, I'll still have to talk to my Mom about it."

"Did she tell you about the talk we had?": Jess asked.

"She told me that you guys talked. She didn't say though what about."

"Well after we had had our second 'successful' talk, she came to me and filled me in on the works of a pregnant woman.": Jess explained with a smirk on his face.

"So the two if you getting along now?"

"Well, we won't be best buddies any time soon but we are getting there. I am trying, I mean I should. She is going to be the grandmother of my kid. And knowing the relationship the two of you have, she is going to be involved."

"That is ok, right?"

"Of course it is. As you said, we will need her."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rory stood up:

"I guess I should go. Mom will be wondering what is taking me so long."

Jess had stood up as well, moved closer to Rory and took her hands into his:

"So successful talk?": he quietly asked.

"Definitely better than the ones that proceeded this one."

Jess smiled and leaned in, kissed her softly and then slung his arms tightly around her: "I will not be leaving you, I promise. And in case I have another freak out kick my ass.": he whispered.

He felt Rory relax in his arm as she whispered: "Thanks for not proposing to me."

"Well, I didn't work with your Mom all those years ago, so I figured..., and you are welcome.":

He whispered back and stroked her hair. Rory smiled to herself, let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and just enjoyed being close to Jess after all the weirdness in the last few days.


	8. Chapter 8

Jess had left a few days after Rory and him had had their talk, and Rory tried to go on with her life as best as possible. She concentrated on school, but especially in the evening, she found herself terribly lonely and even though Lorelai did her best to cheer her up, she just wasn't him.

It was Thursday, a week had passed now since Rory had found out the news and Rory made the decision that today she was gonna talk to her Mom about her future plans.

When Rory got off the bus, she walked over to Luke's to meet her Mom and get something to eat.

Rory entered the diner and sat down at the table where her Mom was already waiting for her.

"Hey, Sweets, how was your day?": Lorelai greeted her.

Rory sighed: "I am tired and I have a ton of homework to do.": she said as she pulled Lorelai's mug towards her.

But Lorelai reacted first: "Oh no hon, I thought we agreed on that? Only decaf for the next nine months."

But as soon as the words had left her mouth she already regreted saying it, because the diner was full of people including Babette and Ms. Patty, whose heads jerked up as they heard what Lorelai had just uttered.

"Mom!"

Lorelai closed her eyes: "Oh my God. I am so so sorry."

And it was then when Luke came out of the kitchen with Ms. Patty's order. As Lorelai saw the bacon on the plate she shot Rory a worried glance but didn't say anything. But that was unnecessary since Rory suddenly got pale and with a disgusted look on her face she bolted for the bathroom.

"Is she sick?" : asked Babette concerned.

"No, it's just the stress during finals. You know Rory." : Lorelai said and hoped to get them to change the subject.

"Yeah, she is pretty serious about the whole school thing. And then Jess leaving, that must have been hard on her as well.": Babette agreed. But the look on her face told Lorelai that she did not buy what Lorelai had just said and as soon as Patty and she had finished their meal, they left just as Rory appeared again from the bathroom.

Lorelai gave her daughter an affectionate look and patted her on the back.

"Now at least you can't blame me for spilling the beans because after the your little vomiting act ... well at least you don't have to worry now how you are gonna tell the town."

Rory shot her mom an annoyed look and glanced around the diner. When she saw most of the people muttering and giving her suspicious looks, she mumbled:

"You are not being funny, Mom."

Rory grabbed her bag and coat and left in a huff.

Lorelai watched her go and sighed just as Luke came by the table.

"Is she ok?"

Lorelai smiled at him and nodded: "She will be. It is just a little much at the moment and she is a wee bit sensible towards my comments. And I let's not forget the hormones."

On her way home, Rory bumped into Lane.

'_Oh my God, Lane ... I totally forgot to tell her ...__ how could I have forgotten that? I mean I know she was grounded and not allowed to talk to anybody, but still she is my best friend. She should have been the first one to know after Mom and Jess.'_

"Rory, hey. I haven't heard from you in a week?": Lane greeted her.

Rory looked at her feet as she mumbled something.

"Hey, what is wrong? Are you thinking I am mad at you? Come on, a week, I was grounded. Don't worry about it. Let us talk about what I heard in school today. Jess dropped out? I know the two of you don't have the best communication skills but I assume you knew about that?"

Rory looked at her now, patiently waiting for Lane to finish her rant before she pulled Lane closer and whispered: "Yes, I knew about that. Listen, a lot happened in the last week and after I have told you I am sure you will be mad at me that I am only telling you now. But we have to go somewhere else ... I mean somewhere less public."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on home with me and I'll tell you all about it." : Rory said to Lane and pulled her after her.

\\\\

They said down in Rory's room.

"Ok, first I want to say I am so sorry I did not tell you sooner. It is just ... please don't be mad at me but it has been a tough week ..."

"Rory", Lane interrupted her: "Point please."

"I am pregnant.": Rory blurted out.

Lane sat there dumbstruck and it took her a few minutes to react: "You are what?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah I did, ... I just ... does Lorelai know ... and Jess?"

"They both know.": Rory assured her and in the next half an hour, Rory told her best friend everything that had happened in the last week and Lane listened without interrupting once. When Lane thought that Rory was finished talking, she said:

"You know I am here, if you need anything." and she pulled Rory into a tight hug.

It was not a lot later, when they heard the front door open.

"Rory I am back.": Lorelai called. "Now I know you didn't appreciate my last comment, but I brought you a salad since I know that you are craving healthy food to make upi for it. Of course I brought a pizze for myself, since I am not eating that ..."

Lorelai stopped talking as she went into Rory's room and saw Lane.

"Oh hey, Lane. I did not know you were coming over. You want to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I leave your guys to talk.": Lane answered and stood up to grab her jacket.

"Oh ok.": Lorelai shot Rory a questioning look but only received a nod. Suddenly Lorelai cought on and figured that Rory had told Lane about everything so far and now wanted to talk to her in private.

"I will see you later so.": Lorelai said to Lane and then added: "You better don't tell your Mom yet what you have just heard, cause you know I like having you around."

Lane smiled at her and then left.

\\\\

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes until Lorelai said:

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Rory grabbed the container with the salad and left into the direction of the living room with Lorelai close behind her. They then both sat down on the couch.

"Mom, I think I have a plan and I wanted to run it past you because it involves your cooperation."

"Ok, let's hear your plan.": Lorelai said and turned to face her daughter.

Rory tool a deep breath and then began:

"I already talked to Jess about this and we both agreed that it is what we both think is best at the moment. As far as our relationship is concerned we don't want to change too much now. What I mean by that is that I will continue to live here with the baby, but we are both going to look after it.

I would understand if you thought that we should get our own apartment, I mean being a family then, but this whole sitution has out so much pressure on us and I just don't know if we could survive the living together and having a baby to look after. I think it would be too much at the moment.

Now I am still planning on going to college. Believe me I have been wrecking my brain for a profession I would like to do that does not involve a college degree but I just can't think of anything, so if you support it I would like to try to go to college and raise my kid. I thought I could take a few courses after the summer and when the baby is born I sure have to take a few months off but after that I' d like to complete my studies as soon as possible."

Rory paused at this point and looked at her mothe for some kind of reaction.

Lorelai looked at her daughter with a serious look on her face:

"Hon, First of all I think that you are right. The living together would be far too much for the two of you right now and I think it is a good idea that you stay here for now. I totally support that. And as far as the college is concerned. I applaud that you still want to go and believe me I am the last person that wants to say this to you and I wish I didn't have to but sweets the arrival of this baby is going to change both our lives in a way you can't even imagine right now. Going to college and caring for a baby is one of the hardest things in life. You know that I know what I am talking about, even though in my case it wasn't college but work. Feeding, changing, feeding, changing and don't forget the bonding part. All this is very time consuming. Now as I have already said I am going to help you. You know that I trust you when you say that you can do something but in this case I just think that you are getting ahead of yourself there."

"So you are saying that I can't go to Yale because you won't watch the baby for me?": Rory asked feeling slightly misunderstood.

"No, sweets that is not what I meant at all. I think you should do courses in the fall semester now as long as you are able to but I really think that after the baby is born you need to take at least 6 month off and I mean no courses at all. I am going to help you, Jess is going to be there and probably Luke as well and we will work out a system because even if it doesn't sound like it now I really want you to get your college degree."

Rory just sat there still not really happy with the way her mom had reacted. And in the next few minutes they sat in an uncomfortable silence, until Lorelai spoke again:

"Babe, you know that you have my full support but I also think that it is my duty to tell you that this is not going to be as easy as you might imagine it be. The plans that you have made for your life are going to have to be altered. And I just want to make you see that it is up to the two of you to provide for that child. God know I am going to support you financially and otherwise, but Sweets me and Sookie are trying to open that Inn which means that I don't have a steady income at the moment either. Long story short, as much as I hate to say this it is the reality. I am not sure that we are capable to put you through Yale and provide for the little peanut at the same time ... even with Jess' and Lukes' help."

Rory sat there looknig at her mother with tears in her eyes:

"You could have told me that, you know. You knew I was thinkina about the future and collge. Why didn't you say something earlier before I worked myself up here?"

"I am not telling you to give up on your college dreams. I am merely suggesting that you postpone them. But you don't have to take that suggestion. I just think that you are getting ahead of yourself there because I know you honey. I know that you like things to be done properly and doing the Yale and Mom thing at the same time probably yields into one of them suffering and I think that would made you unhappy."

"So you are saying that I should work first and do the college thing when our child is say 4 years old?": Rory asked her mom.

"Basically yes."

Lorelai saw the tears running down her daughter's cheeks and she patted her leg but other than that stayed quiet since she could tell that Rory was thinking things through.

All of the sudden wiped the tears off her cheeks and said with a determined look on her face:

"I don't want to do that. I am going to go to college now. I will swing it even if it is going to be hard, but I have been dreaming of this my whole life and I am not going to let this little inconvenience derail me."

And before Lorelai could say anything, Rory stood up and left the house leaving her mother behind on the couch.

Lorelai was speechless and tried to comprehend what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

When Rory got back from her walk and came in the front door, she heard her mother talking on the phone in the kitchen.

"... hey, you are lucky I think I just heard her come in the front door. Hold on a sec.": Rory heard Lorelai say before she saw her come around the corner into the front hall.

"Hey, it's for you.": Lorelai simply said, as if nothing at all had happened between them and gave the phone to her daughter.

"Who is it?"

Lorelai smiled at Rory knowing that the answer was going to make her daughter feel better instantly: "Jess."

A big smile crossed Rory's face She put the phone to her ear and disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her.

Lorelai stayed in the front hall for a few minutes lost in her own thoughts.

\\\\

"I miss you.": Rory said quietly with a sad look on her face, lying on her bed.

"Rory, you know that I feel the same way. And I have something for you that will probably make you a little less sad, but first you tell me what is going on between your Mom and you. She mentioned the two of you had a little disagreement earlier on.": Jess said.

Rory frowned a little when he mentioned that, but then continued to tell him in her own words what exactly had happened.

Jess didn't say anything right away.

"Jess?"

"I agree that it sounds harsh and I understand that you expected a different reaction from your Mom but maybe she just doesn' t want you get your hopes up and make you see reality.": Jess suggested cautiously, he knew Rory was sensitive when it came to her college future: "Maybe you should talk to her again. I mean I get that she doesn't want you to put too much on your plate. But you know your Mom, if you tell her that going to college and raising a baby is what you want to do she will find a way to make it happen. You have my support anyway and by the way I truly admire your attitude I must say."

Rory sighed: "It is so hard. I shouldn't have to make those kinds of decisions at this point in my life." and Rory had said that she let her thoughts go stray and she was reminded of something he had said before: "Hey, didn't you say you had something that would make me feel better, because now would be the time to fill me in. I couldn't be at a lower point in my life."

Jess smiled to himself and then said: "Ok, listen we have this event coming up on Saturday. It is kind of a day where we have readings here and a lot of authors are coming and a lot of invitations have been sent out and we just want people to notice us. Anyway I was thinking, if you are not too busy studying for your finals, I thought I maybe wanted to come by and check it out. This way you could see what I am doing here and you could even come Friday and stay till Sunday."

Rory felt her heart pounding in her chest faster as usual when he said that: "I would love too. I can't wait."

"Great than it is a date."

They were quiet for a couple of minutes until Jess asked: "Are you still sick much?"

"Kind of. I mean it varies. Sometimes I get through the day without getting sick once and then there are days where I barely manage to leave the bathroom."

They talked a little more and when they finally huung up Jess promised to call again the next day.

Rory's mood had changed from dark grey to bright yellow after the conversation with Jess, and when she walked into the kitchen, Lorelai instantly noticed this.

"So he is good?": Lorelai asked. She was dying to know what they had talked about but did her best to make her question sound as casual as possible.

Rory sat down at the table and said: "He is good, yeah. Actually he invited me to come to this event they have at the book store next weekend."

Lorelai smiled knowingly: "Ahh, now I get where that smile is coming from."

Rory blushed slightly. And Lorelai added: "No, hon I mean it. It is good to see you smile again. God knows we both had a lot to deal with in the last week."

As Rory didn't answer, Lorelai continued: "Listen Sweets. Before ... I didn' t mean to make that sound so harsh and maybe I was a little too forward telling you you should forget about Yale for the next 4 years. As I said before, I trust you when you say that you can handle something. It is just in this case, I sometimes think you deny the fact that this baby exists at all. I get that because if you don't count the times when you are kissing the toilet seat, you life hasn't changed at all yet, and it is hard to grasp the fact that change is happening inevitably."

"Is is ok, Mom. You were right trying to make me see reality. And you are right with what you are saying now. When I am not sick, I tend to pretend that everything is fine. That I am going to go to college and have the experience that I always imagined. And when you said that before, I just freaked because deep down I know that it is going to be incredibly hard I just didn't want to see it.": Rory's smile from a few minutes ago was gone and replaced by more tears.

Lorelai who sat across from her stood up, walked over and pulled her daughter into her arms: "Come here." She stroked Rory's hair and let her cry silently. When Lorelai was sure that Rory had quietened down a little, she walked her over to the couch and said:

"Listen Babe, while you were gone I was thinking things through again. If you are seriously telling me, that you want to do the college\ raising a baby thing we are going to do our best to give it a try, all right? I mean sometimes I get swept away by the situation I was in myself 18 years ago and I fail to see that the situation that we have here is totally different, because you are not on your own. Now here is what I thought.

Firstly, Europe has to go, as hard as it is but since it is a continent I doubt it is going to go away anytime soon and we can still do it after you graduate from college.

Secondly, I think you should try to get a job and work over the summer, and thirdly I think you should start Yale in the fall with as many courses you think are suitable in your condition. We won't worry now about how we are going to pay for all of Yale, but are just looking at the fall semester now and we are going to take one step at the time. How does that sound?"

Rory looked at her Mom with red, teary eyes and a small smile on her face: "Sounds like a plan."

"Good. Now that we have that settled I think we should think about dinner. Luke's or Luke's?"

"No Luke's. Why don't we order something?"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter knowingly: "Honey, I get that you want to avoid Luke's because Ms. Patty most certainly already spread the news but you are going to have to face the town eventually, you know that right? Just take it as a trial run for what you are going to have to face at my parent's house on Friday ... even though now that think about what I have just said. I might have insulted our beloved members of the community because let's be honest. In comparison to my parents, they are gonna gossip about it for a few hours and then you probably won't be able to shield yourself from babysitting offers and allusions to how sexy you dreamy boyfriend is."

Rory looked at her Mom with an half – annoyed and half – amused look on her face. She sighed and wiped the rest of the tears away: "I guess you are right. Let's go to Luke's."

A\N _Read and review please, I hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be about the town and Emily and Richard finding out! I know I haven't updated my other story for a long time. I am sorry about that. I am determined to continue it seriously!!_

_Thank you soo much for all your reviews for this story by the way. And as I said if you have suggestions let me know and I think about it. Also this baby is going to need a name. I already have a few ideas. You guys have any suggestions?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A\N And here comes chapter 10!!!! Sorry it took so long, but I had trouble writing everyone reactions.. I hope it turned out all right. I must say I like it! So please tell me what you think!!_

Rory and Lorelai entered Luke's and sat down at their usual table, as Kirk approached them.

"Excuse me, Rory. Everyone tells me you are gonna be in need for a babysitter soon and I am here to give you my references and a short application. Could you maybe consider my offer rather sooner than later, since in case you turn me down I am going to have to look for something else."

Rory felt all eyes in the diner on her and she knew that her answer to Kirk's offer was going to be the official prove that the rumours were true. She looked at her Mom, who had a hard time not to laugh, and then said:

"Kirk, listen I really appreciate your offer, but I think it would be good for the baby to be born before I interview any prospective sitters. So I think you should look for something else."

"You really don't even want to have a look at the references? I sitted every dog in this town several times and I am sure I would be perfect with a baby. I could start on the first.": Kirk tried again, apparently not getting what Rory had meant.

Rory let out a sigh and looked around herself. And what she saw was that every single person in the diner had stopped eating and Luke and Caesar had stopped working. They were all staring at Rory and Kirk, holding their breath since they would probably burst out laughing if they didn't. Rory took in the scene for a moment before shooting her mother a desperate look, and thankfully Lorelai caught on and said to Kirk:

"No, Kirk, listen. What Rory meant was that we are not gonna be needing any babysitting services at the moment, because there is no baby to be sitted yet."

"I don't understand. I thought the rumours were that Rory was pregnant."

Lorelai took a deep breath and calmly said:

"I know that and there are no rumours because Rory is pregnant, but a pregnancy is 9 months long and Rory is only is in her 5th week yet, so to spell it out for you there won't be a baby for about another 8 months. You understand what I mean?"

Kirk looked at Rory as if he was thinking about what he had just heard and than said to Rory:

"All right then. So I can reapply in 8 months?"

Rory tried her best to avoid a smirk on her face: "Yes, if you wish."

"Good.", Kirk said and went to the door: "Oh and Rory congratulations ... to Jess too. A new baby is always an enrichment no matter the circumstances."

Rory looked at him and sincerely said: "Thank you, Kirk." and even Lorelai looked touched.

As soon as he shot the door behind him, the tension in the diner was broken and Rory was surrounded by Ms. Patty, Babette and Gypsy.

"So it is true. I knew it when I saw you running to the bathroom this afternoon. So you are 5 weeks along? Where is Jess? What are you gonna do about Yale?": Babette asked.

Lorelai, alarmed by the panicked look on Rory's face, tried to calm the ladies down:

"All right Ladies, give the girl a chance to breathe."

Rory gallantly answered all the questions, but after a while, Lorelai interfered:

"All right, I know all your intentions are honorable but I really think you should give her a chance to have her diner now. As you all know, eating properly is important during a pregnancy."

"You are right.": said Ms. Patty and pushed her friends out the door before turning around. She put a hand on Rory's shoulder and gently said:

"Don't you worry about anything, my girl. You have the entire town behind you. I actually never thought I' d live to see the day, but I have to agree with Kirk, a new baby is always good news no matter the circumstances. And let's face it, Jess may have his faults but look at him those are good genes and combined with yours ... oh boy that is gonna be a gorgeous baby, that is gonna be adored by his grandmother, the whole town and it will probably even make Luke change diapers." And having said that she went out the door.

Lorelai smiled at Rory, who looked very relieved: "See, babe. That wasn't so bad."

"No it wasn't they were actually pretty great.": Rory smiled.

"That they were indeed. And everything they said was so true. We are gonna make it work."

They just sat there lost in their own thoughts until Rory stood up and said:

"Will you order me a turkey burger, a ceasar salad and an orange juice. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Call Jess and tell him he is not going to be ostrosized for getting me pregnant." and with that she went outside.

\\\\

One week later on Friday night, Lorelai and Rory were standing in front of the Gilmore Mansion both staring at the front door.

"You ready?": Lorelai asked.

"I doubt, I'll ever be, so let us just get it over with."

Lorelai smiled reassuringly at her daughter, gave her an one – arm squeeze and rang the door bell.

The maid answered but Emily appeared directly behind her to greet the girls at the door.

"Hello, hello come in. Rory, I am glad you are feeling better." :Emily said enthusiastically.

Lorelai saw Rory smile uncomfortably and decide to try to get the attention off of her daughter: "Hi mom."

"Hello Lorelai.": Emily said stiffly and with a dismissive tone in her voice, since she still had not forgiven Lorelai entirely for the 'I am paying you back for Chilton' incident.

"Well, girls let's not stand around here in the foyer. Why don't we go into the living room and have drinks.": Emily suggested and disappeared in the direction of the living room.

"At least there is not anything suspicious about you drinking a club soda.": Lorelai whispered to Rory as soon as Emily had disappeared.

Rory tried to smile at her Mom's joke but failed miserably. Instead she asked:

"You think I should tell them before dinner?"

"I'd say we ask first what we are having and depending on that we decide. I will give you a clue whether to go ahead or not."

Rory glared at her mother and muttered:

"I am glad you find this situation funny but I myself don't think it is awefully amusing that I have to tell my grandmother ..."

" ... tell your grandmother what?": Emily asked, who suddenly stood in front of them, causing Rory heart to jump.

Rory held her breath went to the couch and sat down without replying to her grandmother's question.

"Tell me what?": Emily asked repeatedly.

Lorelai looked at Rory, who seemed to have lost her voice, and the look on her daughter's face resembled the one she always had seconds before she dashed to the bathroom, so Lorelai decided to speak for her:

"Why don't we wait until Dad gets here, because I think he would want to hear the news as well."

"What kind of news?": Emily pressed.

"Well actually good news ... it is just the timing that is a little unfortunate.":

Lorelai vaguely said and patted Rory's knee: "You feeling ok, honey?"

Rory only slightly nodded in response, when Richared entered the room.

"What did I miss?"

Emily did not take her suspicious look of Rory when she answered her husband:

"Sit down, Richard. The girls apparently have to tell us good news, but judging by the look on Rory's face it can't be that good.

"So ..., Richard is here, now tell us."

"Well, Mom, Dad, the situation is ... ": Lorelai started when Rory blurted out.

"I'm pregnant."

Lorelai looked at Rory apparently surprised that her daughter had found her voice again and Richard and Emily looked like someone had just hit them into the face with a stick.

"Excuse me ...?": Emily said in a high – pitched voice.

"Did you not hear what Rory said, Mom.": Lorelai asked.

"I did too. I just hoped that she was imitating you by making a distasteful joke."

"I am not grandma ... I meant what I said.": Rory said in a confident voice.

There was a silence for a few minutes before Emily started in a high – pitched voice:

"That is now what you get, Lorelai for your so supposedly brilliant 'best – friend parenting method'. This is unbelievable it was your job to prevend this from happening and you failed. Wasn' t it enough warning for you when she stayed out all night with that boy two years ago. And who is the father anyway? Really well done, Lorelai. Another life tossed out the window."

"Mom, I knew you would be blaming all this on me. And I won't even try to defend myself, because I know you will find new ways of accusing me that I failed ... again ... and because I really admit that I share at least a small part of the blame for this. But Mom please, this is Rory we are talking about now, she is not me, and she has a plan. So why don't you try to relax and listen to what she has to say?"

"Relax ... you want me to relax after my 18 year old granddaughter just told me she was pregnant. I don't want to relax and I don't want to hear anything about that supposed plan. I have heard enough tonight. Another humiliation for the family and another life ruined. I can't be in this room right now. Excuse me.": Emily stood up and went upstairs.

As Emily had left the room, you could still cut the tension with a knife.

"Dad?": Lorelai cautiously asked and then looked at Rory. There were no signs of tears on her daughter's face, just a stoic expression which made Lorelai realize how strong Rory had gotten over the last few weeks. Her thoughts were interrupted when Richard asked:

"Are you still planning on attending Yale?"

"Yes.": Rory simply answered.

"Who is the father?"

"Jess, Luke's nephew. He knows, we worked it out and he going to be there."

"I am very disappointed in you Rory. Kids your age should not have sex. I thought you were smarter than this. If you would excuse me now, I have phone calls to make."

Richard stood up and left the room for his office.

Now, the tears were running down on Rory's cheeks.

"You want me to go talk to one of them? I mean we didn' t even got to tell them our brilliant plan.": Lorelai suggested.

"No Mom, please let us just go home. We needed time to digest this situation and we should give them that opportunity as well."

"All right."

\\\\

They drove a few miles in silence before Rory said:

"I'd rather he had yelled as well. This silent sadness and the disappointment in his eyes was so much worse."

Lorelai did not have to ask who Rory was talking about:

"I know, Sweets. But as you said, just give them time. They love you so much. This was a big blow to them. I'd almost say it was a bigger blow to them than me telling them I was pregnant, because I was a rebel you are not."

"It was awful to see them so mad and disappointed."

"They will come around."

After a few minutes of silence Rory said: "It is not your fault, Mom. It is nobody's fault."

"I know.": Lorelai quietly.

"Can we go to Luke's? I am starving?"

"Me too.": Lorelai said.

And the rest of the drive both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

\\\\

When they arrived at Luke's, the diner was empty if you didn't count Kirk.

They sat down at their usual table and Luke came over.

"Hey, you both still look pretty alive. How did it go?": Luke asked.

"As expected, Mom totally freaked out and Dad gave us the silent treatment. They will come around.": Lorelai summarized the evening in one sentence.

"Right, at least they know, right? So what can I get you?"

Just then Rory's cell phone rang.

"Out!": Luke said in a grim tone.

"But ...": Rory started and looked at her Mom for help.

"No buts. It is the rules.": Luke insisted.

"Come on baby, make me proud, use the right card now.": Lorelai encouraged her daughter.

Rory put on her best best puppy eyes and a world – class pout:

"Luke ... you wouldn't want the girl that is pregnant with your grandchild standing outside at this hour of the day. That many things could happen, just imagine."

Luke sighed and Rory knew she had won: "All right. I don't know why I bother anymore."

"Way to go kid ... the pregnant card ... classy move. I am so proud of you.": Lorelai said.

"Thanks, Mom. I am gonna go to the bathroom and then I'll call Jess back."

Rory had when Luke came back to the table and quietly said to Lorelai:

"Wait did she say grandchild before? That's is not gonna be my grandchild ... my grandnephew or niece, but not grandchild."

"Luke ...":

Lorelai gently said: "She knew what she said and she meant it. You and I both now that you are gonna be the grandfather to the kid. You are more of a father figure to both of them than their sperm donors will ever be. So fess up man,you heard Patty and I agree with her, you are gonna be changing diapers in 8 months, like it or not."

_No Jess, I am sorry about that. But I promise he will be in the next one, since it is gonna be Rory's visit in Philly._


	11. Chapter 11

_A\N Well here it is your update ... it is a pretty long one, but I was so much fun writing it that I couldn't stop and really they haven't seen each other in a while so... I hope you like it as much as I do. _

_Let me know what you think, maybe we reach the 100 reviews this time .. 'd be great :-)_

_Anyway enjoy!!!_

A week had passed since the night at the Gilmore Mansion but neither Lorelai nor Rory had heard a word from Richard or Emily until they had received a message this morning that the dinner would be called off this week and they would see each other at the graduation the following week. But Rory didn't have much time to think about it and she didn't want to either. She felt like she had done all she could by telling her grandparents about the situation.

Right now she was busy. All week had been spent studying for her upcoming finals but now was the time to prepare for the weekend Rory had been looking forward to for the past two weeks: her visit in Philadelphia.

After they knew that the dinner was cancelled, Lorelai had agreed to drive Rory to Philadelphia when she got off work that evening.

"Honey, I'm home. Are you ready to hit the road?": Lorelai said when she came in the door.

"One second. I'm just getting dressed.": Rory called out of her room.

"You have your bag ready?": Lorelai asked peeking in the door: "Wow ... Sweets fancy.": she added when she saw that her daughter was wearing a red knee – lenght flowery dress.

"It is not that fancy. I just want to make a good impression. I mean it is his work place."

"You look very nice.": Lorelai said in a genuine voice.

Rory looked down at herself, straightened the dress with her hands and kept turning on front of the mirror. Lorelai watched her for a little while with a small smile on her face:

"You are not showing yet, babe. You have gained a little bit of weight, but there is no baby – belly yet.": Lorelai gently said and put a hand on her daughter's back.

Rory still looked uncomfortable: "I feel like I have already gained a ton of weight and everybody is staring at me."

"That is just what you think, babe. Nobody is staring at you, except maybe Jess tonight but he just cannot help it because you are so pretty."

"Mom..."

"Come on now, pregnant lady. Grab your bag. The longer you keep staring at that mirror the more you think you gained weight. Save it for your last two months when you actually have a reason to think you are fat."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence, Mom. Just what I needed."

"My pleasure.": Lorelai said and patted Rory on the arm: "Now come on let's go."

\\\\

Three hours later, they arrived at the address that Jess had given Rory.

"You coming in for a while?": Rory asked her mom.

"Sure, I am. And if it is only to see how Stars Hollow's hoodlum is doing.": Lorelai said with a grin on her face.

"Please don't call him that Mom.": Rory said with a pleading look on her face.

"Relax Sweets, he can very well handle my wit. One of his attributes I must admit."

They got out of the car, Rory grabbed her bag and they rang the doorbell that said Jess' name.

When the door opened, they went in and a young man answered the door to one of the apartments.

"Hey there.": he greeted them.

"Hello, we were looking for Jess Mariano.": Rory said politely.

"Oh, right, you are the girlfriend right.": he asked, and when Rory nodded he added: "He made us clean the bathroom today because you were coming. Come in. Jess is cooking."

The apartment basically consisted of one big room crowded with desks, computers, a couch and a TV. There also was a small kitchen in the corner. Jess came towards them when he saw them coming in.

"Hey, you are here.": he greeted them. He nodded to Lorelai and gave Rory a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, let me show you around. This is the living room, where we also work. Over there is a small kitchen. Kevin and Philip, my room mates share a room and I have one for myself. And over there is the bathroom. It is pretty basic, but has all we need."

"Nice, nice ... I like the chaos. You get a homey feel, here.": Lorelai commented.

"Well you know me, I am not a big organizer."

"So what are you cooking?": Lorelai asked.

"Oh just a few pieces of salmon, vegetables and potatoes. I figured Rory would be hungry. But you can stay as well if you want Lorelai. There is enough for everybody. Kevin is out tonight, so it would just be Philip, Rory and me.": Jess offered.

"Thanks for the offer, Jess but I should head back. It is quite a drive back to Stars Hollow."

There was a bit of silence until Rory asked: "Where can I put my bag?"

"Oh you can put it in my room. I pulled out a spare mattress so you can have the bed."

Lorelai smiled at that and then stepped closer to Rory: "Well Sweets I should get going. You enjoy your weekend and give me a call what train you are taking on Sunday night."

"I will. Thanks for driving me, Mom."

They hugged goodbye and then Rory grabbed her bag and asked: "Listen, the bathroom is over there, right?"

"Yes.": Philip said.

"Well guys enjoy your evening.": Lorelai said and headed for the door when Jess called: "Lorelai wait a minute."

"What?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you if there is anything I need to pay special attention to ... I mean food-wise or so. I really want her to enjoy this weekend after we haven't seen each other for three weeks."

Lorelai smiled:

"Well, well, well, look at you Jess. Who would have thought you can be so thoughtful, even though I have to admit you have always cared for Rory. Now, buddy relax she is not sick but just having a baby. She is a little sensitive towards eggs and bacon, but you know what why don't you ask her yourself. Show her how much you care about her well – being."

Lorelai patted him on the shoulder.

"All right. I just really what her to know that I care."

"And I think that is really great. Listen I happen to know that you guys weren't really great in the communication department before, so my advice to you is this. Show her what you feel and what exactly you are scared of. It'll get Rory to talk about her fears and concerns as well."

"I'll try. Talking about my feelings isn't really my strongest suit.": Jess admitted.

"Well, then you need to grow into it. Changing diapers wasn't really my strongest suit when Rory appeared on the scene, but I still had to deal with it.": Lorelai reasoned with him.

"You are right.": Jess muttered.

Lorelai grinned and said: "I never thought I'd hear to words from you and they are actually addressed to me."

She turned to the door, when Jess said: "Wait, one more thing. I am planning on coming home for Rory's graduation. She doesn't know so it would be nice if it still would be a secret in two weeks time."

"Got it. I think that is a great idea. Now anything else or can I go now?"

"No that would be it. You may go. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Jess."

He closed the door behind her and went back to his cooking. Philip who was sitting at his desk reading over a draft for his speech for the next day eyed Jess curiously: "What's the matter? I thought you were over the moon that Rory was coming for the weekend and now you look like you aren't anymore."

Jess sat down at the table and said: "She is pregnant and I just don't know how to act around her or how she expects me to act."

"She is pregnant?": Philip asked wide – eyed: "You never told me that, and god knows you talk about her a lot."

"Well, I am telling you now, aren't I?"

"All right. Listen why don't I go out tonight and you guys enjoy the time you have alone. I mean she didn't look to comfortable either when she came in here. So you better talk out whatever problems you have."

That's when Rory came out of the bathroom: "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh you didn't. I was just leaving. I forgot I was meeting a friend for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, Rory. Bye Jess.": Philip said and left the apartment.

"I hope you like salmon, carrots, spinach and potatoes. I read you are supposed to eat a lot of calcium, iron and vitamin A when you are having a baby. So this should be good for you."

Jess ranted, avoiding to look Rory into the eyes.

"You read that?": Rory asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well yeah."

"So you just came across an article about what to eat during pregnancy in the paper?"

"No ... I read stuff ... I mean books and magazines about these subjects. It all kind of freaked me out and your Mom said if I had more knowledge about babies and stuff I' d be less freaked."

"You listened to something my Mom said?": Rory asked and the smirk on her face grew bigger.

"Well, she said it but I didn't do it for her ... I did it because I want to know about that stuff to be able to at least try to understand what you are going through."

Rory stepped closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his brown eyes: "Thank you," she quietly said: "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Jess pulled her closer by putting his arms around her waist: "I have missed you ... a lot and you are welcome."

Finally they relaxed in each others arms and leaned in for the long awaited and overdue welcome kiss.

\\\\

Rory and Jess were sitting on the couch after they had finished dinner. Jess had an arm around Rory, so she could rest her head on his chest, while he was playing with her hair.

"So ... what do you wanna do now? Are you tired?": Jess asked.

"Mmmh, I am tired but I am just so comfortable at the moment and I can't get up.": Rory murmured.

Jess smiled: "That is ok."

He stroked her hair and listened to her breathing getting calmer and deeper. He could tell she was going to fall asleep soon. Even though he knew he would have to wake her up later on if she fell asleep now, he just couldn't tell her to get up now that she was so comfortably settled on his chest. Trying not to move to much, he reached over to the coffee table to get his book. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed and the expression on her face relaxed. He smiled, dropped a kiss on her head and whispered: "I love you." Then he opened his book and started to read.

\\\\

When Rory woke up the next morning she first didn't know where she was. She turned around in bed and saw Jess lying next to her and then she remembered that she had fallen asleep on the couch last night and that she could not for the life of her remember how she had gotten into bed. Rory quietly got out of bed. Forgetting about Jess' roommates, she left the room in her PJ pants and shirt. She was on her way to the kitchen to get a drink, when she saw a young man sitting at one of the desks typing on his computer.

"Oh my God ... I didn't see you there. I am sorry.": Rory stuttered.

"That's ok. So since you just came out of Jess' room in your PJ's I am guessing you are the girlfriend."

"Yeah. Rory. Nice to meet you.": she said slightly embarrassed.

"I am Kevin. So I guess you were looking for something edible for breakfast. I have to tell you though that Jess is the only cook here. When he is on strike we usually go for breakfast or just have a doughnut.": Kevin said.

Rory smiled and got more comfortable: "Well ... he is a very good cook, which is very fortunate for me as well since I'd probably set the house on fire if I tried to make anything other than a cup of coffee."

"Welcome to the club.": Kevin said with a smile. He stood up and went to the coffee maker: "So I assume you'd like a cup or two?"

"Oh ... well, ehm ... you know I think I am gonna take a shower first.": Rory tried to find an excuse.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead. I'll keep it warm for you."

"Ok.": Rory said and went back into Jess' room to get her stuff.

She gathered her things, when she noticed Jess' moving in the bed.

"Hey.": he greeted her sleepily.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just gonna go take a shower.": Rory said and was about to leave the room when on second thought she turned around and sat on the bed next to Jess.

He grinned at her and gave her a good morning kiss. Rory leaned in and they deepened the kiss until Rory pulled back a little and asked:

"Hey, tell me how I good into bed last night?"

Jess had a smirk on his face when he answered her: "Well, since you asked. You fell asleep on my chest while we were sitting on the couch and because I had not the heart to wake you up I carried into bed. I took off your dress since you seemed to be unconscious and put on what I assumed were your PJ's."

Rory sat back on the bed and gathered her stuff for the shower avoiding to look Jess into the eyes.

Jess looked at her confused: "What is the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"I am gonna go take a shower."

"Hey, wait. Tell me what is going on? Is it something I did? Should I have woken you up?"

Rory looked at her feet, sighed and sat down on the bed again. Jess sat down next to her, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"It is stupid ... I just ... You saw me ..."

"Saw you? I don't understand?": Jess asked: "Come on, Rory. All I did was carry you into bed and put on your PJ. Did I pick the wrong shirt or what?"

"For heaven's sake, Jess? Could you be any more insensitive? I guess it didn't occur to you that it would make me uncomfortable if you saw me in my underwear? But guess what it made me uncomfortable and I don't want you to see that I got fat.": Rory exploded in front of him, grabbed her stuff and left the room in a huff.

Jess stared after her digesting what she had just said. Then he sighed, dropped his head into his hands and said to himself: "God Mariano you are an idiot." He stood up put on his shirt and left the room to get coffee.

"Hey, man.": Kevin said when he saw Jess emerge from his room: "What was that just about?"

Jess just shot him a look that signalled he didn't want to talk about it and went for the coffee. After he had drunk half the cup, he sat down on a chair opposite to the desk Kevin was sitting on and said:

"So I guess you have met Rory?"

"I did. She seems nice. You don't need to tell me what is going on between you two. I was just wondering because she seemed fine when I talked to her and then she comes storming out of your room and slamming doors."

"She is pregnant.": Jess stated without further warning: "I told Phil as well."

It took Kevin a few seconds to actually comprehend what he was saying:

"I guess that explains the mood swings and the fact that she didn't want any coffee."

"Yeah..." and both of them continued to sit in silence.

\\\\

When Rory came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, Jess had gotten dressed and was making pancakes and coffee for himself and Kevin.

Jess looked at her and immediately noticed that she didn't look mad anymore. He smiled at her and put a stack of pancakes at her plate.

"Here, Lorelai said you couldn't eat eggs or bacon so I made you the famous Luke's blueberry pancakes."

Rory came over to where the guys were sitting. Jess took the plate and placed it in front of Rory. That was when Kevin poured himself another cup of coffee. The expression on Rory's face changed immediately. She got pale, held a hand in front of her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

Kevin gave Jess a confused look.

"I would guess it was the smell of coffee that make her sick. I never thought I'd see the day when Rory Gilmore gets sick over the smell of coffee.": Jess said to Kevin.

Then he heard the sounds coming out of the bathroom.

"I guess I should go check on her.": Jess said and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"I guess you should. Listen man, I am gonna go over to the bookstore to make sure everything is set up for today and give Philip and the guys a hand. You take your time."

"Right thanks man.": Jess said and headed for the bathroom door.

\\\\

Jess gently knocked on the door: "Rory? How are you feeling? Can I come in?"

First everything was quiet, but then he heard a small: "Yes." coming from the other side of the door.

Jess slowly opened the door. Rory was sitting on the tiles next to the toilet. She was pale and the red around her eyes indicated that she obviously had cried.

Jess took a deep breath and went to sit down next to her.

"I guess I still have to learn a lot.": he said quietly.

But Rory's only answer to that was that she leaned forward again when another wave of nausea hit her and continued retching into the toilet. Jess uncomfortably looked around for something that could help him, but then he remembered Rory telling him what Lorelai always did when Rory got sick and he went to the tub, filled a glass of water and wet a cloth. Then he sat down next to Rory, pulled her hair back, placed the cloth in her neck and rubbed one hand soothingly over the back.

After what seemed forever, Rory sat back again and wiped her face with the cloth Jess gave her.

"Thanks.": Rory said between sobs. Then she looked up at him and tried to smile: "I think I am done. I am gonna brush my teeth and then I will be right out."

"Ok.": Jess said and went back to the kitchen.

When Rory appeared a few minutes later, he had gotten rid of all the coffee and Rory saw a stack of pancakes and a jug of orange juice on the table.

She sat down and began to eat.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry about before. I could have to told you what was going on without blowing up in your face. I guess it is the hormones."

Jess sat down next to her and took her hands in his:

"Listen, I know you are used to me being Mr. Monosyllable, but I really mean what I am about to say. We need to confide in each other, let the other one know what we are afraid of or concerned about. I know I have not always been the best when it comes to talking about feelings but I will give my best. I want you to know that I care, even though I am scared to death, but I am gonna be there for you and the baby as I said. It is going to be hard without a doubt but I know that we can make it if we trust each other and talk to each other no matter what."

"Wow, that was quite a speech.": Rory smiled at him. Then she took a deep breath: "I wholeheartedly agree. I guess the whole 'gaining weight' issue is on my mind too much."

"So your meltdown was about the fact that I changed you into your PJ without waking you up?"

"I know it sounds stupid but yes. Mom said you could barely see it but I feel like I gained a ton of weight in the last two weeks and when you mentioned that you put on my PJ I just freaked and thought 'Oh my god, he saw that I got fat'."

"You did not get fat."

"You have to say that now."

"No I mean it. Seriously I did not see you putting on any weight. And even if you will in the next few months it won't be fat but a baby and it will only be temporarily."

"You are right.": Rory said and sighed: "Thanks."

Jess placed a kiss on her forehead, when Rory asked: "So how come you ended up next to me in the bed when you said yesterday that you were going to sleep on the mattress?"

The smirk on Jess face was back when he answered: "Well ... that was just making a good impression in front of your mother yesterday, I have to get in her good graces otherwise she probably won't let me see my child."

"It is too late for that mister, if you wanted to get in her good graces you shouldn't have knocked me up in the first place."

Jess grinned and pulled Rory up: "Don't you worry I have a feeling Lorelai and me will be getting along just fine. And by the way you didn't seem to have anything against me being in that bed with you when you snuggled up against me last night."

Instead of an answer Rory answered with a passionate kiss, which Jess responded to right away.

\\\\

They left Truncheon Books around 10 o'clock at night when most of the visitors had left. The event had been a success.

As they walked back to Jess' apartment, he carried a big bag with books that Rory insisted on having.

"So, you liked it?": Jess asked.

"I loved it. Such great stuff there. Although I have to say that poetry guy was a little weird.": Rory answered enthusiastically.

They kept walking in silence hand in hand until Jess asked: "You want to grab some pizza?"

"Yeah sure. Oh Jess since we are doing the whole confiding thing. I forgot to tell you that I have my second doctor's appointment on Monday after school. Mom said it should be pretty exiting, since I am going to able to hear the heartbeat for the first time."

Jess smiled at her and then said: "Would you ... I mean would it be ok for you if I came to the appointment. I mean I know your Mom is coming but I could just sit in the corner."

"You wanna come to my OB\GYN with me?": Rory asked.

"If you are ok with it. I mean I know you are uncomfortable with me seeing you. I just thought since this appointment is a pretty big thing with the heartbeat and all, that I could be there for you."

Rory was silent for a minute and thought about what he had just said: "I guess it would be ok, yeah. But how are you gonna do that, don't you have to work?"

"I could come back with you to Stars Hollow tomorrow night and then get the train to Philly Monday night."

"Ok.": was all that Rory said and the rest of the walk they were quiet.

When they got to the apartment, Rory went on the computer to pick a train for the next day and Jess called the pizza delivery service.

"Well, I got one at 4 and one at 2? Which one do you wanna take?": Rory asked.

"Well, the one at 2 sounds fine to me.": Jess answered and took money out of his wallet to pay the pizza delivery guy.

"Ok, I'll call Mom then.": Rory said and took out her cell.

10 minutes later they were sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching a movie. They were both quiet. And it was Rory who took the initiative when she moved closer to Jess and looked him into eyes. She put one hand around his neck and played with his hair. He turned to her, put an arm around her waist and with his other and he put a lose strain of her hair back behind her ear. Rory pulled him closer and started to kiss him, Jess responded and not soon after they were lying horizontal on the couch. Their gentle kisses got more passionate but still Jess carefully avoided to put his hands under her shirt, even though Rory's hands were way up his back underneath his shirt.

It was Rory who broke the kiss, but she didn't move away from him, she just looked into his eyes and then took one of his hands and moved it to her stomach. She pulled her shirt up and placed Jess hand on her bare stomach. Jess hand went in gentle circles across Rory's stomach and she could feel that his eyes were staring at her stomach as well.

She whispered: "I am sorry I reacted kind of weird when you asked if you could come my appointment. I really want you to be there and I encourage you coming to as many appointments as possible."

"It is ok, I get that you feel uncomfortable about what is happening with your body. I am glad you are telling me that you are afraid, because I am terrified as well. But I know that we are going to be ok, because we are partners.": Jess said in a gentle voice and while he talked he never stopped stroking her stomach. Then he moved down so his head was above Rory's stomach and he added:

"I can't believe something other than large amounts of pizza are in there. Hello little one."

Rory chuckled but at the same time was unbelievably touched. All the weirdness was gone and she felt completely relaxed in Jess presence:

"Why don't we move it into your room. I'd hate to make your roomies uncomfortable."

"Always so considerate.": Jess teased.

Hand in hand they walked into Jess room, where the make – out session continued on Jess' bed.

After a while they had settled into an comfortable silence. Jess had an arm around her and Rory rested her head on his chest, while both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Rory glanced at the clock and saw 11.49.

"We should probably sleep.": she quietly said and lifted her head to see of Jess eyes were still open. "Can I stay were I am?": she asked when she saw that he was still awake.

Jess dropped a kiss on her head and whispered: "Of course you can."

Rory nuzzled into his chest, sighed and closed her eyes.

"Rory?"

"Mhhh.": she answered half asleep.

Jess took a deep breath: "I love you."

Rory opened her eyes and Jess could feel her tense up so he said: "You don't have to say it back right now, I just wanted you to know."

Rory relaxed again and after a few more minutes they both were asleep.

\\\\

When Rory awoke the next morning she felt Jess hand resting on her stomach under her shirt but she was completely fine with it. She looked over to him. He was sound asleep, his breathing was deep and the expression on his face was relaxed. She smiled at the sight of his unruly hair that she loved so much. She looked down at her stomach where Jess hand was and put hers on top of it.

Then she looked over to him once again and whispered: "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Lorelail, Rory and Jess entered Dr. Levine's office at three on Monday afternoon. When Jess and Rory had arrived together yesterday afternoon, Lorelai was surprised but happy for her daughter that Jess wanted to be so involved. She just hoped it would stay that way and he wouldn't get cold feet when it got a little more obvious that a baby was on its way.

Rory went to the desk and was told to go to get her weight checked and after that come back to the waiting room until she was called in to see the doctor.

"We'll be in the waiting room, hun.": said Lorelai and kind of pushed Jess who was staring at the very graphic posters of childbirth on the walls into that direction.

They sat down and Lorelai noticed that the boy was a little pale.

"You ok there Cowboy?"

"Yeah, I am just trying to remind myself why I suggested to come."

"You suggested to come because you wanted to be there for the mother of your child while she goes through uncomfortable examinations and because you wanted to hear the heartbeat of your kid for the first time."

"I don't know what I was thinking?": Jess said, put one hand through his hair and let out a breath when a very pregnant woman come in.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at how uncomfortable he was: "You are such a little Luke."

"Thanks Lorelai. I am glad this is funny to you. I am trying to be there for Rory and you are joking about this."

"Come on.": Lorelai said and pulled Jess outside. "Listen up Mister. I really applaud you trying to be here, I really do. And I promise all that you are going to be seeing today is an ultrasound machine because that is the only examination Rory feels comfortable with having while you are in the room. But in future if you are so uncomfortable being here maybe you shoudn't."

"Excuse me. You were the one who told me that I had to toughen up and deal with this pregnancy stuff. And here I am holding Rory's hair while she is throwing up and sitting next to her in her doctor's office."

"Jess I am just saying that that you wouldn't be the first daddy – to – be that is freaked out by the process of childbirth and nobody is going to hold that over your head, except me of course. I will be mocking you for the rest of your life for turning pale at the sight of the stirrups."

Jess shot her a look. And without saying anything he went back into the waiting room.

Lorelai sat down on the chair next to him.

"Just let Rory know if you are going to be there or not, because when you freak you are not much good to her."

"Leave me alone.": Jess grumbled.

The sat in silence until Rory came back into the room.

"Hey hun. And have you gotten fat?": Lorelai teased and dropped a kiss on Rory's head when she sat down.

"Love you too, Mom. And yes the nurse said I have gained a couple of pounds and that she is very happy with that." Then she looked at Jess and took his hand: "You look very pale."

"I am fine."

Rory was called in to see Dr. Levine a few minutes after.

"Hello girls. Good to see you.": Dr. Levine greeted the girls when she came in but when she saw Jess she added with a smile: "Oh, I am sorry I am very glad to see we have male company today." and shook his hand.

"Dr. Levine, this is my boyfriend Jess Mariano. He is the father.": Rory explained.

"It is very nice to meet you, Jess."

"Same here.": Jess mumbled.

Rory pulled Jess over to the examination table and Lorelai leaned in to Dr. Levine:

"He is a little uncomfortable."

"That is ok. I mean simply his physical presence is showing more involvement than most of the daddys – to – be that are his age."

Both the women went over to Rory and Jess.

"Ok, Rory I understand you are looking forward to hearing the heartbeat but first I'd like to know how you are feeling."

"Pretty good. I mean the morning sickness is not every morning anymore. But I am pretty tired most of the time and ..." she blushed, glanced at Jess and then added in a whisper: "my breasts hurt."

Dr. Levine sat down next to her and pulled out her stethoscope: "That is perfectly normal. Now, if you could take of your shirt I'd like to check you through before we do the ultrasound and I'd also like to get another blood sample. Rory took off her shirt and lay down.

After Sarah Levine was finished examining Rory she said:

"Ok, everything looks fine so far. Well then let's hear how strong a heartbeat our little one has."

Rory looked at Lorelai, who immediately came, sat down next to her and held her hand and stroked her arm. Jess kept standing in the corner.

Sarah Levine spread the cold gel on Rory's stomach and then said: "Don't be afraid to come a little closer daddy. This is one of the biggest moments."

Rory looked at Jess encouragingly and he came closer and knelt down next to Rory, who immediately took his hand.

As soon as the ultrasound mouse touched Rory's stomach a consistent thudding filled the room.

"Here we go. Now as you can see on the screen this is your baby and here you have its heart. A good strong heartbeat."

Rory was unable to take her eyes off the screen while she squeezed Jess' hand. Lorelai had to hold back the tears in her eyes, stroked Rory's hair and looked up to see Jess' reaction. Jess eyes were fixed on the screen as well. But Lorelai thought that she saw more fear than happiness. She couldn't really tell.

Dr. Levine printed out pictures for everybody and then they were done after Rory had made another appointment.

\\\\

"So tell me how was it hearing the heartbeat of your child for the first time?": Luke asked Jess later on when they closed down the diner.

"Fine.": Jess mumbled.

"That's how touched you were. Impressive.": Luke replied sarcastically.

"Why does not just everybody get off my back? Do I have to be through the roof. It was a hearbeat for heaven's sake.": and having said that he disappeared up the stairs: "I have to get my stuff. My train leaves in an hour."

Luke sighed and went after him.

"You are scared shitless aren't you?"

Jess gathered his shirts and stuffed them into his navy duffelbag: "No I am not. I just don't think it was such a big deal."

"You tell Rory that?"

"No. I didn't want to spoil it for her. She was so excited."

Jess headed for the door where Luke stopped him: "You don't have to act all cool in front of me. I know that you are freaked. I mean I am way older than you are and just the mentioning of women doctors freaks my out let alone going there. But by pretending you are tough and all you don't prove anything to anyone but only hurt Rory because she will probably think you don't care."

"Whatever.": Jess said and left and Luke followed him to the truck.

\\\\

Rory and Lorelai had ordered pizza as soon as they had gotten home and now they were sprawled on the couch watching a Dvd.

Each of them sat on one end of the couch. Rory had her legs propped up in her mom' s lap and had one hand resting on her stomach. Lorelai smiled at Rory.

"Are you feeling ok, hun?"

"Yeah."

After a few minutes of silence Rory added:

"Don't you think Jess was pretty quiet on the way home? And the way he said good bye to me was weird. I thought he'd be through the roof. I mean it was his suggestion to come to the appointment."

"I am sure he wanted to be happy. But Sweets didn't you see the look on his face. He was scared. I mean seeing the baby on the screen with the heartbeat that made the whole thing pretty real. Up until now it was just talk and you are not showing either so today he was hit pretty hard with the reality stick and that scared him."

"Do you think I should call him?"

"I think you should give him a day or two to come to terms with himself. Let him come to you."

Rory sighed: "You are probably right." She lifted her legs of Lorelai's legs, scooted over and snuggled into her mom's chest.

"You will be fine. And hearing my grandchild's heartbeat today, I think that was pretty amazing. It gave me goozebumps."

They had watched TV for a while until Lorelai said: "Hun I meant to tell you your Dad called to tell us that he couldn't make it to graduation. He is out of town."

"Oh ... did you ... I mean...?": Rory began.

"I didn't tell him. He asked if there were any news with you. I told him that there was but that you wanted to tell him yourself. So I would expect his call if I were you."

Rory hugged Lorelai tighter: "Thanks for being there for me, Mom."

"Always, hun, forever and always."

_A/N I am sorry it is just a short one I hope you like it anyhow. Graduation will take place in the next chapter, and I am going to take the Rory Jess relationship in another direction I think. I just think it took him almost three years to find his place in life on the show, so I just don´t want him to mature to much too quickly now ... because the idea to become a dad is scaring the shit out of him... What do you think?_

_Well .... R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

Jess arrived in Philly late that night but when he got to his apartment he found his roomates still awake and busy. Philip and Kevin were both sitting at the table surrounded by papers, bills and books.

"Hey guys.": Jess greeted them.

"Hey Jess."

"What is going on? I didn't think you'd still be awake.": Jess asked curiously when he saw the look on the faces of the two of them.

"Why don't you sit down?": Kevin suggested.

Jess sat down: "Spill!"

"Well, the thing is we had a meeting with Mr. Stiles this morning. Things aren't so good. He filled us in that the launch last Sunday was a desperate attempt to get the book store back out of the red numbers. And even though it was a success it wasn't enough. He very politely told us today that he loves our work but that he has to cut corners in order to keep the book store open at all and that we should keep our eyes open for a new job."

Jess just sat there at the table unable to react in any way. He let his head fall into his hands:

"I am 18 years old, have no diploma, no job and a baby on the way. This is just great and friggin' unbelievable."

He left the table abruptly and only mumbled: "I need to get some air."

\\\\

On Thursday, the day of the graduation, Rory still hadn't heard from Jess and slowly but surely she was starting to get worried, so she decided to call his apartment in Philly if had hadn't called by the end of the day. She also had other things to think about today since she was going to see her grandparents again toady for the first time after dinner debacle.

"Hun?": Lorelai said when she came in Rory's room.

"Hey Mom."

"Listen Babe there is something I would like to talk to you about before we leave."

"What is wrong? You look serious."

Lorelai sat down on the bed and gestured Rory to sit down next to her.

"All the financial aid for Yale did not come through. They didn't go for it, since I have recently received that money from Dad."

"What? How is that possible? Do they know that you are a single parent?": Rory asked.

"That has nothing to do with me being a single mom. The money from Dad made it look like we had money and that is all they are interested in. Now listen, I have thought about this and I think we can make it work. I will be able to pay the tuition for the fall semester and still start work on the Inn. We just take one step at the time and you still have the summer job at the book store.

Rory looked at her Mom: "And you are sure you can still start the work on the Inn. Because that had been your dream forever."

Lorelai patted her daughter's knee: "Don't worry Babe that is all going according to plan. Now, we should get going unless you want to miss your graduation."

\\\\

Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, Luke and Jackson arrived at Chilton half an hour later. The place was buzzing with people. Rory left to get her cap and gown and prepare her speech and the rest of them went looking for seats.

"Rory finally there you are. I want you to meet Nanny. And look she brought the kids.": Paris called excitedly.

"Hey Paris. It is nice to meet you all. I have heard a lot about you.": Rory greeted them and then added: "Listen Paris, could we talk for a minute in private. I want to tell you something."

They went into a quiet corner.

"Listen Paris. Even tough I hated you most of the time we spent here together I somehow think that we are friends, so I want to fill you in on something."

"Cut the cuteness, Gilmore and come to the point."

"I am pregnant. I am still going to go to college for the first semester but I am probably going to take a break once the baby is born."

"You are not gonna abort?"

"NO. How could you even think that?"

"Fine. Screw up your life." and with that she went off.

"I guess that meant 'Congratulations' in Paris' world." : Rory muttered to herself when she saw her Mom coming in the room.

"Hun, do you have a minute? There is somebody here to see you."

"Mom, we are gonna have to go any minute now."

"Trust me Sweets. You are gonna want to know who it is.": Lorelai sat with a smile and pulled her daughter out of the room.

"Jess!!"

The smile on Rory's face grew bigger. She approached Jess and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey.": Jess smiled, closed his arms around Rory's back and pulled her closer.

"Ok guys. I guess I am gonna leave you two alone for a while.": Lorelai said and disappeared, but these two were too wrapped up in each other to realize that Lorelai was gone.

Jess stroked Rory's hair and gently kissed her on the lips: "That was the least I could do after I was so distant when we came back from the doctor. I was just so ..."

Rory kissed him and pulled him closer: "I know ... I know, me too." They hugged for a few minutes quietly until Paris called: "Rory!"

"I guess I have to go.": she whispered: "I see after graduation."

Jess kissed her a last time: "Go graduate. I am proud of you."

Then he watched her go. _I am soo proud of her. She is the one for me, which is why I am not gonna run now. I am going to grow up an talk to her. I owe it to her and my unborn child._

\\\\

The graduation ceremony was up to Chilton standards and everybody was touched by Rory's speech.

As Rory was walking over to where her Mom and the rest of her group stood, Paris came over to her.

"Rory, wait. I guess I am going now. Nanny made a special dinner for me tonight."

Rory turned to her and smiled: "Believe it or not but I think I am going to miss you."

Paris smiled back: "Listen what I said before. I didn't mean it, I just ... I guess it came kind of out of the blue, but I really appreciate you telling me because it means a lot ... I mean you and me being friends."

"Back at you." and then they hugged tightly.

"Well. I guess we'll keep in touch. Have fun at Yale and take care of yourself. And now go over to your group and the father of your child – I assume it is Jess."

"It is Jess."

"Well, I got to tell you that kid is gonna have an incredible literary taste.": Paris added with a smirk: "Congratulations, bye Rory."

"Bye Paris."

When Rory walked back to her group, she saw her grandparents approach them as well. And all she wanted to do now was turn around and not face them, but instead she took a deep breath and kept walking.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa.": Rory said but without daring to look them into the eyes.

"Hello Rory. It was a very nice ceremony.": Emily said curtly.

Lorelai watched the interaction between her daughter and her parents with great interest. There was an awkward pause before Richard said: "You must be Jess, right. I never got to meet you up until now."

Jess let go of Rorys hand and offered it Richard instead. He cleared his throat and said: "Thank you sir. It is nice to meet you as well. Rory talks a lot about you."

Now Emily couldn't hold back any longer: "Rory could Richard and I have a word with you? I private?"

Rory looked up to her mom, but when she gave her an encouraging nod, Rory agreed: "Sure, let's go inside. Can Mom come as well?"

"Rory ...": Emily began, but Richard put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and said: "Of course."

The four of them moved inside the school to have a little privacy.

"Well girls. I am sure you can imagine what we would want to talk about. First of we want to say that we might have overreacted a little at dinner a few weeks ago. Now I am not saying that it wasn't called for because what you told us there, Rory, was an complete shock for us. But still, we have learned from events in the past and this is why we want to tell you that we are sorry for the way we reacted and we would like to make you an offer.

You said that you were still going to go to Yale, so we would like to offer you to pay for that. Now before you say anything we know that you are like your mother a lot and that you are probably going to say that you will not accept that money. But we find it very important that despite everything you are still going to get the education that you always intended to get. You could think it over and tell us your decision then, but understand that we would like to support you in this situation."

Rory didn't say a thing but walked up to her grandparents and enveloped them in a hug. Then she stepped back and said: "I will talk with Mom and Jess about this and let you know my decision. I appreciate your offer very much!"

\\\\

As Lorelai and Rory were on their way to the car, Jess held Rory back:

"Hey listen I know Lorelai probably has this big party thing planned for you, but I was going to ask you if I could take you out for dinner tonight?"

Rory face him and smiled, so Jess continued: "A lot of things happened in my life this week and I really wanted to talk to you about some of it. It is important!"

Rory saw the seriousness in Jess eyes and asked concerned: "What happened?"

Jess took both of Rory's hands in his hands and said quietly: "I would really like to tell you at dinner tonight."

"Ok. Sure!"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

_**A\N I know this is a short one, and it has been a long time... Sorry... Hope you like it anyway**_

_**I am always open to suggestions. **_

_**musicchiaca10 Thanks for your suggestion. Jess is gonna talk to Rory (see next chapter) .... I really thought about making him run after the job at the bookstore is no more, but then I liked your idea better.**_

_**Anyway I am gonna write one more chapter where Jess future is gonna be revealed and there is also gonna be some Christopher. After that there is gonna be a time gap so that Rory can start Yale, and the pregnancy is a little more obvious.**_

_**R&R please!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_A\N **Hey guys, I am so sorry it took so long... This is I think gonna be the last chapter for a little while. I have to think about how I am going to continue (go along with the show oer a completely different direction.) I am always open to suggestions.**_

**_Hope you like this last instalment here.. I think it kind of wrapped it up in a good way for now. I don't worry Jess is gonna come back and be the strong partner that Rory needs him to be! :-) I don't think there is gonna be much Chris in the future... I tried to make him react in a way so that he wasn't too much of a jerk... but I think now he knows.. and I don't see him being involved very much in the future... but that could change.. my mind always does.. ;-)_**

**Anyway... R&R**

Jess and Rory entered the restaurant at 7.30 that night.

"Ladies first.": Jess said and held the door open for Rory. The waiter brought them to their table immediately.

"You reserved.": Rory noticed. She sat down and smiled at him.

"Well, believe it or not but I have been planning this for a few days.": Jess answered and sat down across from her.

Rory looked up at him into his brown eyes and thought that she saw a hint of insecurity and fear:

"This must be serious, Jess.": Rory said quietly.

He looked at her and for a moment Rory thought he was going to say something but then sat up and looked around the room for the waiter: "Let´s order something first."

"Ok."

After ten minutes they had decided on their food and the waiter had taken their orders. Silence had spread between them but Rory didn´t want to start the talking because she knew, he was gathering his thoughts. She reached with her hand across the table, squeezed one of his hands and looked at him encouragingly.

Jess began talking quietly:

"When I came back to Philly last week, Philip and Kevin told me that the bookstore couldn´t afford us anymore. There was no money to write the magazine. Our boss had told them that he really liked our work and that he thought that we were talented writers but there really was nothing he could do. If he wanted to keep the bookstore open he needed to cut corners. I felt like I was hit with a brick on the top of my head. I mean it was a shock for the guys as well but they have a degree and experience, which I don´t have."

Rory listened quietly without interrupting him.

"I moved out of the apartment yesterday and I have my stuff at Luke´s now."

This was when the waiter came and brought the drinks. Rory took and sip of her orange juice and then asked:

"What are you planning on doing now?"

Jess took a sip of his beer, took both of Rory´s hands into his and said:

"Rory, I have thought a lot about us and the baby and my life and just everything and I have decided that the best thing for me to do is to go back and repeat senior year in the fall and get my diploma."

"You want to go back to school?": Rory asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes. What do you think about that?"

"Jess I think that is a great idea. Really!! Did you already talk to Luke about that?"

"No, nobody knows about that yet except you. Rory, I know that sometimes I can be a jerk, that tends to run and not talk about things. But I want you to know that I love you and even though I might not have seemed like it at the doctors office I am really looking forward to the arrival of our child. I admit I am scared shitless about screwing that kid up because neither my mother nor my absentee father have been a great role model. But I feel like I can open up to you and once we are ok, we can handle it together as partners. And by going back to school I at least have more chances of getting a job that I like and a salary that can support our kid. It is not just about me anymore, and to earn some money I am gonna be working at Luke´s."

Rory was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Jess.": she whispered: "I can even tell you how much it means to me that you said all of that. We are gonna be ok, because we have each other." And they shared looks that said more than a thousand words.

"You wanna ...?": Jess and asked and gestured towards the door.

"Yeah."

Jess took Rory by the hand, dropped a few bills on the table and than they headed for the door.

The were driving into Stars Hollow, when Rory whispered: "I am starving."

Jess chuckled and looked over to her: "Pizza?"

"Always."

After they had picked up the pizza, they were sitting on the engine hood of Jess´car eating. The were both quiet and staring at the water of the lake in front of them.

"I have one more thing, I want to talk to you about.": Jess said quietly.

Rory slid down from the hood, sat down on the grass next to the car and gestured Jess to sit down next to her. Jess sat down and leaned against his car with his back. Rory scooted over to him and took his hand. "Tell me.": she said quietly.

"My dad sent me an e – mail last week. It was the first time I have ever heard from him in 17 years. He wrote he had put his life together and settled down in California and he just wanted to know how I was doing?"

Rory felt how he pulled her closer and held her tighter the longer he talked about his dad. She stroked his stomach gently and murmured: "You write him back yet?"

"Yeah. I just wrote him that I was fine and living with Luke. I told him I had everything I needed. He wrote me back right away and asked me if I wanted to visit him for a while in California."

Jess felt Rory hold her breath for a second when he mentioned that. He kept moving his hands through her hair and dropped a kiss on her head: "I seriously have never thought about meeting him and I never felt the need to get in touch with him ever, but now I feel like it is something I need to do. I mean before becoming a father myself I need to at least meet my own biological father. I feel like it is just something I need to do."

"I understand that.": Rory murmured again: "How long are you thinking of going?"

"I thought about three weeks, depending how we get along? I could be back after a few days."

"I really think you should do that. I gonna miss you but we are going to get through this. This is something you need to do, I get that."

Rory turned to him and they hugged each other tightly.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come for a while. I mean once I got to live the land there and see what my dad is like. I thought maybe you wanted to meet him. But I didn´t really know if I should ask you since I don´t know if it is safe for you to fly all across the country.": Jess muffled into her hair.

"I would love to meet him of course. We just see how it goes with you guys and then we can decide. I think it is ok for me to fly.": Rory answered. They continued hugging and Rory added: "You don´t know how much it means to me that you are opening up to me, Jess. I love you too."

Jess stayed silent but Rory could tell that he was relieved too and she also knew that the fact that he hadn´t uttered a quick remark all night showed how serious he was about all they had talked about.

The love she felt for him right now was overwhelming.

/////

Jess dropped Rory off in front of her house late that night.

"Hey, have you told your dad yet?": Jess asked as Rory was about to leave the car.

"No, he called last week but Mom answered and didn´t tell him. I think I am going to call him tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"My grandparents offered me today to pay for Yale. They said they were sorry for the way they reacted. They are still shocked but trying to come to terms with the situation."

"Wow... take a breath Rory. You gonna accept it?"

"I don´t know yet. I wanted to talk it through with Mom but I wanted to tell you first."

There was a moment of silence between them before Jess said: "I think you should. Why not, it is a great offer. And you don´t have to take it as money that is handed to you, but work out an agreement with them that makes it a student loan .... your own Yale financial aid."

Jess leaned over and kissed her: "Just I what think about that? But you should sleep over it."

"I will. You wanna come in?": Rory asked

"You think your Mom would be ok with that?"

Rory chuckled: "Are you afraid of my Mom?"

"I wouldn´t say afraid. But I don´t think she is my biggest fan and I need to get into her good graces, I am the father of her grandchild which means we are kind of related."

"Jess come on. The two of you have gotten along much better lately and by the way what can happen ... I mean ... ": Rory looked at him meaningfully, pushed her bottom lip forward and showed him her best pout.

"Don´t you want to talk to her about your grandparents offer?"

"Not tonight."

Jess looked into her bright – blue eyes and was a goner: "Fine. I´ll just leave Luke a message that I won´t be home tonight."

Half an hour later, they were laying in Rory´s bed. Jess in his boxers and Rory in her pj´s. Rory lay on her side and Jess had spooned in behind her, resting one hand on her stomach drawing gentle circles.

"Successful day. Don´t you think?": Jess whispered.

"Very.": Rory mumbled sleepily. Jess smiled, dropped a kiss behind her ear and fell asleep as well.

\\\\

Jess had left early that morning because he had promised Luke to help him open the diner. Rory had fallen asleep again shortly after he had left and didn't wake up unitl she heard sounds from the kitchen, where her mother was making coffee.

Rory got out of bed, put on her robe, opened the door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning, babe.": Lorelai greeted her.

Rory groaned, grabbed herself an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and sank down in one of the chairs sighing.

"Oh oh. Not a good day today?": Lorelai asked concerned: "I thought it would be since the town hoodlum stayed here last night. Did he do someting? Should I go kick his ass?"

"Mom, please. Jess has nothing to do with it. It was great that he was here last night. I haven't slept that good in weeks. How did you know he was here, by the way?"

"Please... something like that doesn't get past me. I saw his car and heard him drive away this morning.": Lorelai poured herself a cup of coffee and put a glas with juice on the table, then she sat down in the chair next to Rory and asked:

"So if he didn't do anything? What is wrong? You feeling ok?"

"Nauseous."

"Ah.. another one of those days.": Lorelai stood up and placed her cup on the counter: "I' ll leave the bathroom door open. Call me, ok. I'm going to jump into the shower."

Lorelai was about to leave the room when Rory started sobbing and called: "Mom."

Lorelai turned around and saw the tears running down her daughter's cheeks: "Sweets what's wrong?"

"It is not that bad. It is just the damn hormons that make me start crying every time."

Lorelai pulled a chair closer, sat down and slowly Rory began to tell her the happening from last night.

When Rory had finished talking, her mom looked at her and stroked her cheek: "I know you are going to miss him, but I think you understand that that is something he needs to do. And the fact that he wants to go back to school and that he sincerely talked to you about it earns him a lot, I mean it, a lot of brownie points. He really is changing for the sake of his kid."

"I am proud of him.": Rory whispered.

"You have every reason to be. He really seems to be getting himself together. And what he said about your grandparents offer. I agree with him. You know I am not a big fan of my parents and I really don't feel comfortable loaning money from them, but your relationship with them is totally different. And I think by offering you that money they are saying that they are dealing with the situation and at the same time want to make sure that you keep them in your life and their great grandchild's life. They want to be a part of it."

Rory looked at her mom and smiled: "You are telling me to accept money from your parents? You are defending their motives?"

"O believe me, I myself can't believe I am saying this. But in this case it is true! They missed out on so much with you. And the chances that I am gonna have another kid in the next few years are rather slim, so they see this as another chance.": Lorelai looked Rory into the eyes: "Do what you feel is right. Jess' idea to take the money as a student loan seems reasonable. If you want my advice as well, let them in, but be sure to show them their boundaries or they will take over."

"I am sure you will assist me in showing them their boundaries." :Rory said with a smile on her face.

"Always."

"Ok, so I think I will accept their offer, but I want to make it a loan not a gift."

"I think that is the right decision.": Lorelai said and stood up: "What do you want for breakfast? I guess pancakes, since any kind of eggs still make you wanna barf."

Lorelai headed for the kitchen, when somebody knocked on the door.

"Rory, will you get that?"

Rory sighed, pulled her robe back over her shoulders, walked in the foyer and opened the door. When she saw who was standing in front of her she didn't know if she should shut the door or ask him to come in.

"Hey my little graduate. This is a surprise isn't it? And look, I brought your little sister along as well.": Christopher said with a huge smile on his face while he failed to see the shock on Rory's face.

"Dad.": was all Rory was able to say.

\\\\

"Are you gonna invite me in?": Chris asked and looked at Rory with an unsure frown on his face.

Rory who had still trouble to get over the shock swallowed hard and then said with a fake smile on her face: "Sure Dad, come in."

"Who was it?": asked Lorelai as she came around the corner holding a cup of coffee in her hand. She stopped dead when she saw who had just arrived. She glanced forth and back between Christopher and her daughter.

"Hey, Chris! Isn't that a surprise. I thought you were out of town."

Christopher ,apparently oblivious to Rory's uncomfortableness, smiled: "Well, I came back this morning and thought why don't I go visit my little graduate. I am dying to know how it went."

"It was a very nice ceremony, dad. Rory said briefly and stalked away into the kitchen.

Lorelai shot her daughter a worried glance as she disappeared and then said:

"Why don't you come with and we sit down in the kitchen. Besides I think we could all need a strong cup of coffee now."

He didn't object and followed Lorelai into the kitchen, where Rory was standing at the counter appearing to be busy making coffee. Chris sat down at table and shot Lorelai a look that was supposed to say 'What is going on'. But before Lorelai could respond , Rory turned and said:

"Dad you know it is actually good you came by cause I was planning on calling you anyway. Now I don't need to."

"Is this about the life – changing things that your mom mentioned?"

"Yes, dad it is." She took a deep breath and said: "I am pregnant, dad. In about 7 months you are going to be a grandad."

Chris just sat there. After a few minutes, ha had gathered himself enough to say something.

"What?"

"You really want me to repeat it?": Rory asked him challengingly.

"No, no. I got it and judging by the look on your face I assume you are not joking."

"No I am not."

"Wow, well. I have to admit I don't know what to say."

"Actually, that is fine. You don't have to say anything. I just had to tell you and now I did. You are still my dad and you had a right to know. Now excuse me I agreed to meet Jess." She gathered her purse and then said to her mom: "We'll be at Luke's for dinner." And with that she walked out the backdoor.

Chris looked as if somebody had punched him in the face. He glanced at Lorelai and managed to ask:

"Jess ... is that the guy that crashed her car. And he is ..."

" ... her boyfriend and the dad of the baby she is carrying, yes.": Lorelai ended the sentence for him.

"That is big."

"That it is. But I think she has parents who understand better than anyone else what she is going through."

Chris forced himself to smile and than said: "She is mad isn't she?"

"What did you expect Chris? You let her down again to be somebody else's dad and than you even were to busy to show up at her graduation not to mention all the birthday's. She has been so much more understanding than you would have ever deserved."

Chris sighed: "What can I do? Do your parents know?"

"They know yes. Emily freaked out and Richard gave us the silent treatment. But they are about to come around. They have offered to pay for Yale. And you don't need to do anything. We are handling it and are trying to figuring it out. Jess is on board as well. We are going to be fine."

"Well, ok then. I guess I should go. Keep me posted."

"No Chris. I am not gonna be your messenger. Give her a call and talk to her if you want to be up to date."

Chris nodded quietly and then left the house.

\\\\

Rory had met Jess in the town square.

"What happened?": Jess asked when he saw the look on Rory's face.

"My dad showed up and I told him." Rory said trying to hold back the tears: "He was shocked and I left before he could react iin any way."

Jess saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and knew that it wasn't so much about the situation but more about the hormones. He pulled her into a tight hug and dropped a kiss on the top of her head: "Shh.."

"California is so far away.": Rory sobbed.

"Not that far. I'll be back when school starts at the latest, even earlier if it doesn't work out with my dad. And you can always come and visit me, you know that."

"Those stupid hormones always make things worse than they actually are." : Rory muffled into Jess' chest.

"That's ok. I love you, don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. I love you too."

He took her tear strained face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. Than he said in a soft voice:

"We'll make it together. I promise. We are partners right. And this is not a good bye. It is a see you later."

Rory had to smile at his and pulled him even closer. She knew that his absence was going to be hard especially considering the condition she was in but they were going to make it through this and after that their relationship was going to be even stronger than before.


End file.
